Kaulah Masa Depanku
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: Re-publish / Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai, kini hadir seseorang yang mencintainya. Orang yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya, dan orang yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini / Canon Setting / LAST CHAPTER !
1. Chapter 1

**Kaulah Masa Depanku**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : OOC,TYPO, EYD, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

 **Summary :**

Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai, kini hadir seseorang yang mencintainya. Orang yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya, dan orang yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini / canon..

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

Normal POV

Perang Dunia Ninja ke IV kini telah usai dan kini para shinobi bisa bernafas lega. Perang ini mungkin perang ninja terbesar dan terhebat yang pernah ada. Dan kini pahlawan yang paling turut andil pada perang ini- yah kita sebut saja Naruto -sedang berusaha untuk membawa rival sekaligus sahabatnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka kini sedang bertarung di lembah tempat mereka pernah bertarung beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke! Kembalilah ke Konoha." Seru Naruto terengah-engah.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil kembali mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke, kami semua menunggu kepulanganmu. Sakura-chan dan aku menunggumu pulang, Jadi, kembalilah. " Kata Naruto sembari menangkis semua jurus yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

Mereka terus-menerus mengeluarkan jurus secara bergantian hingga chakra mereka tinggal sedikit, lalu...

"Aku akan pulang bila kau mengalahkanku, Naruto. " Sasuke berucap sembari mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya, mengingat chakranya yang sudah hampir habis itu.

"Aku pasti membawa-mu pulang, SASUKE ! " Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan rasengan.

Dua jurus hebat mereka keluarkan, chidori dan rasengan pun akhirnya bertemu dan mengahasilkan ledakan yang amat sangat besar.

DUUUAARRR...

Kini terlihat dua orang pemuda telah terkapar karena terkena jurus hebat tersebut.

"Ukh.. A-aku menang, Sasuke." kata Naruto.

"Ukh..."

"Kau harus menepati janjimu itu Sasuke."

"..."

"..."

Tidak lama setelah mereka bertarung, para shinobi mulai berdatangan ke arah Naruto yang mulai kehabisan darah.

"Naruto..." Terdengar suara seseorang bersurai pink sedang berlari dengan keceoatan yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat ke arah Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.. ukh.. Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Naruto.

"Baka, ke-kenapa kau bisa sampai luka separah ini.. " Ujar Sakura sambil menangis.

"Hehehe... ini tidak seberapa kok, yang penting aku sudah berhasil menepati janjiku padamu Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto.

"Ssshhh... Kau diam dulu, aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkanmu Naruto." ujar Sakura kemudian sambil mengalirkan chakra hijau dari tangannya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, aishiteru Sakura-chan." kata Naruto sambil memasang muka seserius mungkin.

"Baka, aku juga sudah tau Naruto. Jangan membuatku merasa ketakutan akan kehilanganmu Naruto, aishiteru yo Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ketika mereka mengatakan itu, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang terpaku mendengar pernyataan dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Hiks.."

'Sedari awal hanya ada Sakura-san di matanya. Bahkan aku sudah kalah sebelum memulainya.'

"Hiks.. hiks... Na-naruto-kun.. hiks..." lirih Hinata.

Gadis itu berlari menjauhi kedua muda-mudi tersebut. Gadis itu diam di dekat sebuah batu besar dan terus terisak, hingga...

"Ukh.."

Terdengar rintihan seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuat Hinata terpaku.

"Si-siapa i-itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ukh.. ukh.."

Ketika Hinata berjalan sedikit, dia terkaget melihat orang yang sangat amat dia kenal, orang yang menjadi rival sekaligus sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

"U-uchiha-san, k-kaukah itu ?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Ketika mendengar suara seseorang, lantas Sasuke melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu. Seketika Sasuke terkejut melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang berlari ke tempatnya berada.

"Hinata?" Sasuke berujar sambil terus melihat ke arah Hinata yang terus berlari ke arahnya itu.

"U-uchiha-san, k-kau ter-terluka. A-aku akan me-menyembuhkanmu." Seketika Hinata mengeluarkan chakra hijau dari tangannya.

"H-hinata, apa ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A-ah iya, U-uchiha-san. A-aku Hi-hinata." jawab Hinata kikuk.

"Kenapa kau ada disini ? Seharusnya kau sedang bersama Naruto kan ?" entah kenapa pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulut Uchiha terakhir itu.

"A-ah i-itu, itu karena su-sudah ada Sa-sakura-san y-yang me-mengobati Na-naruto-kun." jawab Hinata lesu.

"Kenapa tidak disana saja ? Kau juga kan bisa ikut membantu untuk mengobatinya."

"Se-sepertinya a-aku tidak ak-akan di-dibutuhkan disana, ka-karena Sa-sakura-san seorang di-diri saja sudah p-pasti bisa me-menyembuhkan N-naruto-kun."

"Hn."

Lama mereka terlarut pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"U-uchiha-san, l-lukamu sudah lebih b-baik se-sekarang."

"Hn."

"K-kalau begitu, a-aku akan me-memanggil S-shizune-san u-untuk mengobati le-lebih lanjut. Ka-karena ak-aku hanya bisa me-mengobati luka l-luarnya sa-saja."

"..."

Dan ternyata Hinata tidak menghampirinya lagi. Hanya ada Shizune dengan tim medis lainnya menghampiri Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Hinata, kau tidak ke sini lagi." bisik Sasuke yang pastinya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

1 bulan berlalu setelah peperangan usai, tentu banyak kerusakan parah yang telah terjadi di setiap desa.

Di desa Konoha, kini banyak shinobi-shinobi yang membantu para penduduk untuk merenovasi rumah-rumah mereka. Dan kini, Sasuke terbaring lemah di rumah sakit Konoha. Untung saja waktu itu Hinata memberikan pertolongan ringan pada Sasuke, jika waktu itu Hinata tidak menolongnya, mungkin Sasuke sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi.

Teman-teman seangkatannya pun mulai berdatangan silih berganti. Hanya ada 1 orang lagi yang belum menjenguknya, orang yang bisa dibilang telah menyelamatkannya dari maut, seorang gadis pemilik surai indigo dengan suaranya yang merdu itu, yah orang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis tersebut tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya setelah adanya pernyataan resmi bahwa Naruto dan Sakura resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Di kediaman Hyuuga..

"A-aku harus k-kuat, a-aku harus b-bisa me-melupakan N-naruto-kun. D-dia bu-bukan takdirku. A-aku harus bisa melupakannya, d-dia adalah ma-masa laluku." kalimat itu terus diulang beberapa kali oleh sang heiress hyuuga tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian,

"Hinata-nee, ada teman-teman nee-san datang." Hanabi tiba-tiba berteriak di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Baiklah, nee-san akan segera turun." jawab Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hinata-chan, kami datang menjengukmu. Kami khawatir padamu karena sudah 1bulan ini kau tidak pernah terlihat di desa. Kamu kenapa? Kamu bisa cerita pada kami." ujar Ino.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa I-ino-san, a-aku hanya se-sedang rindu de-dengan rumah k-karena sudah l-lama aku t-tidak ada di r-rumah." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aaa, sou ka. Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Hinata-chan kamu belum menjenguk Sasuke-kun kan ? Seingatku tinggal kamu saja yang belum menjengk Sasuke-kun." kata Ino.

"Kau betul Ino, Hinata-chan kamu belum menjenguk Sasuke kan ? Seingatku kata Shizune-san kamu yang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke waktu itu kan ?" tambah Tenten.

"I-iya, wa-waktu itu a-aku memberikan per-pertolongan pertama p-pada U-uchiha-san."

"Kamu tidak mau menjenguk Sasuke-kun Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino lagi.

"M-memangnya U-uchiha-san masih d-dirawat di rumah s-sakit ? " tanya Hinata.

"Hinata-chan belum tau keadaan Sasuke ya ? Dia itu masih dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha. Dia itu masih jauh dari kata sembuh, asal kau tau saja chakra Sasuke selalu tidak stabil, setiap dia sadar, dia pasti akan merasa kesakitan. Tim medis selalu berjaga disana." jelas Tenten.

"A-apa separah i-itu ?" tanya Hinata yang terkaget.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan lagi, untung saja waktu itu kamu memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke-kun. Bila waktu itu kamu tidak menolong Sasuke-kun, sudah dipastikan kalau Sasuke-kun itu akan meninggal." sahut Ino.

"Yang dikatakan Ino benar, Hinata-chan" tambah Tenten.

"A-astaga, a-aku akan me-menjenguknya. I-ino-san, Tenten-san a-apa kalian bisa me-menemaniku ke sana ?" tanya Hinata.

"Gomenne Hinata-chan, aku sebenarnya mau menemanimu menjenguk Sasuke. Tapi sore ini aku sudah punya janji dengan Gai-sensei dan Lee untuk sparring sampai malam." jawab Tenten.

"Aku juga tidak bisa Hinata-chan, aku juga sore ini harus menjalankan misi dengan Sai-kun ke desa Oto." jawab Ino juga.

"Aaa... Ti-tidak apa kok. A-aku bisa k-ke sana se-sendiri." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tidak apa?" tanya Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Ti-tidak apa. K-kalau begitu, b-bukankah harusnya kalian b-bersiap-siap?"

"Betul juga, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya." kata Tenten.

"Y-ya."

"Hinata-chan, apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"I-iya, aku t-tidak apa-apa. K-kalian pergilah." kata Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaa Hinata-chan." kata Ino dan Tenten sambil malambaikan tangan.

"Jaa ne."

.

Sore hari di Konoha.

"Hinata-nee, nee-san mau kemana sore-sore begini ?" tanya Hanabi.

"N-nee-san ingin m-menjenguk U-uchiha-san, Hanabi-chan." jawab Hinata.

"Begitu, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya nee-san." kata Hanabi.

"Y-ya Hanabi-chan. Jaa ne."

.

Di toko bunga milik klan Yamanaka.

Kling...

"Selamat sore. Ehh Hinata-san ?" kata pemilik toko itu.

"S-selamat sore, baa-san."jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Ingin membeli bunga, atau ingin bertemu Ino ?" tanya ibu Ino itu.

"A-aku ingin me-membeli bunga baa-san."

"Kalau begitu, Hinata-san mau membeli bunga apa?"

"Ak-aku ingin bunga l-lavender saja baa-san."

"Baiklah, bunga ini mau dibawa pulang atau mau diberi ke seseorang?"

"Aku i-ingin menjenguk t-teman, baa-san.

"Aaa, untuk Sasuke ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil membungkus serangkaian bunga itu.

"I-iya baa-san."

"Totalnya jadi 20 ryo."

"I-ini uangnya baa-san."

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya."katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

Di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ingin menjenguk siapa ?" tanya salah satu perawat.

"A-aku ingin m-menjenguk U-uchiha-san." jawab Hinata.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke kan ? Dia dirawat di ruang 2327." sahut perawat itu lagi.

"T-terima kasih." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

Setelah itu Hinata berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan dia berdoa terus agar di ruangan Sasuke nanti, tidak ada Sakura dan Naruto. Dia takut kalau hatinya akan menjadi sakit lagi bila melihat mereka berdua bersama. Lalu ketika di depan ruang 2327.

Kreekk...

"P-permisi." kata Hinata.

"..."

'Sepertinya hanya ada Uchiha-san disini.' pikir Hinata.

Dan seperti perkiraan Hinata, ternyata di ruangan itu hanya ada Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"M-maaf baru me-menjengukmu sekarang, U-uchiha-san."

"..."

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Hinata jadi menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke itu sedang tertidur sekarang. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana Hinata menjadi duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Sasuke setelah menyimpan bunga lavender yang baru dia beli tadi.

"U-uchiha-san, gomen. A-aku tidak tau kalau k-kau ternyata s-sakit separah ini."

Masih tidak mendapat sahutan, hingga Hinata lebih memilih diam dan duduk di tempatnya itu.

.

"Ngh..." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengerang.

"U-uchiha-san, k-kau tidak apa?" tiba-tiba Hinata menjadi panik seketika.

"Ngh..."

"U-uchiha-san"

"Tetaplah disini." Hinata menegang ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san?" Hinata bertanya kembali selagi memastikan kalau Sasuke itu sebenarnya sadar atau tidak.

"Ukh..."

"A-aku akan segera me-memanggil S-shizune-san, a-aku permisi d-dulu."

Baru saja Hinata akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya hinga dia merasakan kalau kini tangannya sedang digenggam seseorang. Ya siapa lagi kalau orangnya adalah Sasuke.

"U-uchi.."

"Kumohon, tetaplah disini.. Hinata." Sasuke kembali mengigau.

.

.

Hinata merasakan desiran aneh ketika Sasuke menyebut nama kecilnya, dan sekaligus terlena ketika mendengar Sasuke memintanya untuk tetap disini dengan nada-ya bisa dibilang nada memohon.

Lantas Hinata pun kembali untuk duduk di tempat duduknya kembali dan kembali memperhatikan wajah tenang dari Uchiha terakhir itu.

Entah sekarang sudah jam berapa, yang pasti kini langit sudah mulai gelap dan Hinata masih setia duduk di dekat Sasuke yang masih belum sadar itu. Dan mau apalagi Hinata masih belum bisa melepaskan genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya itu, semakin Hinata berusaha ingin melepaskan genggamannya itu semakin erat pula genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya dan Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam sambil menunggu tangan Sasuke sendiri yang akan melepaskan tangannya.

Angin malam berhembus melewati jendela kamar inap Sasuke membuat Hinata mau tidak mau semakin mengantuk. Dia sebenarnya sudah ingin pulang daritadi karena bila dia tidak pulang bisa-bisa ayahnya akan memarahinya habis-habisan, tapi tangan Sasuke ini bukannya semakin mengendur malah semakin erat menggenggamnya. Karena Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya maka diapun akhirnya tertidur dengan kepala menyender pinggiran ranjang Sasuke juga dengan kepala mengahadap Sasuke.

Sekitar jam 3 pagi, Sasuke terbangun. Ada perasaan senang ketika dia terbangun sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi apa yang barusan dia alami sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia bermimpi kalau dia kini sedang menggenggam seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sudah menolongnya waktu itu.

Sadar kalau dia sedang tidak sendiri diruangan ini, lantas ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. Sasuke terkejut karena ternyata orang itu adalah Hinata, orang yang baru saja dia mimpikan dan ternyata dia bukan hanya sedang bermimpi. Ini kenyataan, hatinya pun berdesir bahagia ketika mendapati Hinata sedang tertidur dengan wajah tenangnya dan ada disampingnya. Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sengaja di taruh di atas dadanya sendiri.

.

.

 **TBC (^_^)a**

 **.**

 **.**

RnR please ?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaulah Masa Depanku

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku, NaruHina, Sasusaku

Warning : OOC, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

Summary :

Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai, kini hadir seseorang yang mencintainya. Orang yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya, dan orang yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini / canon..

Sebelumnya :

Angin malam berhembus melewati jendela kamar inap Sasuke membuat Hinata mau tidak mau semakin mengantuk. Dia sebenarnya sudah ingin pulang daritadi karena bila dia tidak pulang bisa-bisa ayahnya akan memarahinya habis-habisan, tapi tangan Sasuke ini bukannya semakin mengendur malah semakin erat menggenggamnya. Karena Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya maka diapun akhirnya tertidur dengan kepala menyender pinggiran ranjang Sasuke juga dengan kepala mengahadap Sasuke.

Sekitar jam 3 pagi, Sasuke terbangun. Ada perasaan senang ketika dia terbangun sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi apa yang barusan dia alami sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia bermimpi kalau dia kini sedang menggenggam seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sudah menolongnya waktu itu.

Sadar kalau dia sedang tidak sendiri diruangan ini, lantas ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. Sasuke terkejut karena ternyata orang itu adalah Hinata, orang yang baru saja dia mimpikan dan ternyata dia bukan hanya sedang bermimpi. Ini kenyataan, hatinya pun berdesir bahagia ketika mendapati Hinata sedang tertidur dengan wajah tenangnya dan ada disampingnya. Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sengaja di taruh di atas dadanya sendiri.

Chapter 4 :

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Tsunade bersama asistennya Shizune sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit untuk datang ke kamar Sasuke karena mereka harus terus memantau perkembangan kesehatannya mengingat chakranya yang selalu tidak terkendali ketika dia tersadar. Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai di depan ruangan dengan nomor 2327 itu. Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan, saat mereka sudah masuk ke ruangan tersebut mereka terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati ada seseorang yang sedang tengah tertidur di samping ranjang Sasuke. Mereka kira itu paling hanya Sakura atau Naruto, tapi ternyata yang tertidur di sana adalah Hinata! Mereka sangat tidak menyangka akan mendapati Hinata yang tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke seperti itu. Ah, bukan.. Bukan Hinata yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke, tapi sebaliknya Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Mendapati kejadian langka seperti ini lantas membuat keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisikan. Mereka melamun beberapa saat, sampai terdengar erangan dari Sasuke yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan sadar, lantas keduanya segera mendekati Sasuke. Tsunade mengecek keadaan Sasuke dengan keadaan tangannya berada di atas perut Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan chakra hijau dari tangannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Tsunade kembali terkejut dengan keadaan aliran chakra Sasuke sekarang. Shizune yang menyadari raut muka gurunya dari yang awalnya terkejut berubah menjadi raut muka yang kembali tenang dan akhirnya tersenyum membuatnya lekas bertanya..

"Tsunade-sama, ada apa ? Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-san sekarang ? Apakah ada perkembangan dengan kesehatannya ?"

"Iya, aku merasa kaget ketika barusan aku mengecek aliran chakranya. Selama aku memeriksanya aliran chakranya itu sangatlah tidak teratur, tapi sekarang aliran chakra sudah sangat teratur."

"A-apa ? Bagaimana mungkin bisa ?" Shizune kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Aku pun tidak habis pikir bagaimana bocah ini bisa sembuh secepat ini. Kemarin saja dia masih sangat kesakitan, tapi sekarang aliran chakranya sudah kembali normal." Tsunade mengeluarkan isi pikirannya pada asistennya sambil menatap kedua remaja yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Emm... Tsunade-sama, apa mungkin karena Hinata-san ? Aku berpikir satu-satunya orang yang memiliki chakra paling stabil kan hanya Hinata-san saja."

"Mungkin saja, Hinata memiliki chakra yang paling tenang dan stabil dibandingkan dengan teman-teman seangkatannya. Aku akan segera mengeceknya ketika mereka terbangun." ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tsunade dan Shizune akhirnya pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat pintu.

Karena merasakan seberkas cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela, mau tidak mau Hinata dan Sasuke pun mengerjapkan matanya pelan tanda bahwa mereka sudah bangun. Tsunade dan Shizune masih tetap diam dari duduknya sambil memperhatikan kedua remaja yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

"U-uchiha-san, s-sudah bangun?" Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke yang hanya direspon dengan gumaman 'hn'.

"B-bagaimana k-keadaanmu sekarang ?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Baik." Sasuke menjawab.

"O-oh."

Keheningan melanda kedua remaja tersebut hingga..

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan memasang wajah stoic andalannya.

"A-aa.. i-itu.." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Berbeda dengan kedua orang yang ada di dekat pintu, mereka masih sibuk memperhatikan interaksi dari keduanya yang bahkan bisa dibilang sangatlah jarang itu. Tsunade dengan Shizune bersyukur dalam hati karena sepertinya Hinata dan Sasuke belum menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Hm?" Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"E-emm... i-itu a-aku juga tidak tau k-kenapa bisa tertidur d-di sini." Hinata menjawab dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

"Kau kemarin kesini sendirian ?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"E-eh, i-iya. Maaf baru me-menjengukmu sekarang." jawab Hinata lirih.

Tsunade dengan Shizune hanya bisa melongo ketika mendengar Sasuke yang terus menerus bertanya pada Hinata. Mereka sangat ingin sekali tertawa karena Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu ternyata sangat berbeda jika sedang bersama Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali bergumam.

"A-apa benar tidak apa U-uchiha-san?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Tidak apa, aku senang kau bisa datang Hinata." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Melihat Sasuke yang biasanya jarang sekali tersenyum pada orang lain kini tersenyum pada Hinata, mau tidak mau membuat wajah Hinata kembali merona hebat. Dan bukan efek itu saja yang terjadi, kini Tsunade yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi pun akhirnya..

"Bwahahahaha..." suara Tsunade yang bisa dibilang cukup besar pun akhirnya membuat Hinata dan Sasuke serentak menoleh ke asal suara itu, mereka berdua mematung karena mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Hokage-nya itu."

Setelah Shizune menyadari ke OOC-an dari gurunya itu pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, "T-tsunade-sama."

Setelah tawa Tsunade mulai mereda akhirnya ia pun berujar, "Hahaha... Hei Sasuke, apa ini benar-benar kau?"

"Hn?" Sasuke heran.

"Biasanya kau ini sangat irit bicara bukan ? Kenapa kini di depan Hinata bisa-bisanya kau sangat banyak bicara ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hah ? A-apa itu benar, U-uchiha-san ?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa salah bila banyak bicara, hn ?" sanggah Sasuke.

"Ah sudah lah, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi." ujar Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, itu.. emm, bukankah ada yang mau anda sampaikan bila mereka berdua sudah bangun?" tanya Shizune.

"Ah, kau benar Shizune."

"A-apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, T-tsunade-sama ?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu Sasuke, apa kemarin kau memakan obat selain obat yang aku berikan padamu ?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu Hinata, apa kau memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke ?" tanya Tsunade memastikan.

"T-tidak Tsunade-sama."

"Oo... Eh?"

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Shizune.

"I-itu..." jawab Tsunade sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget.

Mereka bertiga-Shizune, Sasuke, Hinata- segera mengikuti arah jari Tsunade.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sedekat ini ? Aku baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke menggenggam tangan seorang gadis, terlebih orang itu adalah Hinata."jelas Tsunade.

Seketika wajah Sasuke dan Hinata merona, tapi dengan cepat wajah Sasuke menjadi stoic kembali. Dan dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan genggamnya dengan Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke cepat

"Heh? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh ya aku baru ingat, Hinata, aku ingin kau keluar dari ruangan ini sebentar. Aku harus mengecek sesuatu disini." Tsunade berujar.

"A-aku langsung pulang saja Tsunade-sama. A-aku harus menjelaskan pada O-otou-sama kenapa aku baru pulang sekarang." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Tidak, aku juga mungkin membutuhkanmu setelah memeriksa Sasuke, jadi tunggulah diluar." kata Tsunade tegas.

"B-baiklah."

Blam...

Pintu kamar inap Sasuke pun akhirnya tertutup.

"Ya, sekarang waktunya mengecek perkembangan kesehatanmu bisa dibilang aneh ini." ucap Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" kata Sasuke yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Godaime Hokage itu.

"Hah kau ini Sasuke, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan tubuhmu sendiri yang biasanya selalu sakit ketika bangun, kini tubuhmu tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali."

Sasuke tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat, dan Sasuke pun membenarkan ucapan sang hokage itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Kemudian hening beberapa saat hingga..

"Ngh.." mulai terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari sang Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Shizune, segera periksa chakra Sasuke." ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama."

Setelah beberapa saat memeriksa keadaan chakra Sasuke, kini Shizune terbelalak kaget.

"T-tsunade-sama, chakranya kembali kacau, padahal sebelumnya chakranya sudah normal menjadi biasa, ini terlalu aneh." kata Shizune panik.

"Ya, memang aneh. Shizune, cepat panggil Hinata kemari."

" Eh ? Apa kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata-san?"

"Aku juga tidak tau dengan pasti, makanya sekarang panggil Hinata kesini cepat."

"Baik Tsunade-sama."

Beberapa saat yang lalu di tempat lain.

HINATA POV

'Ah, aku harus segera pulang, aku harus menjelaskan pada tou-sama kenapa aku tidak pulang semalam. Tapi aku harus bilang apa pada tou-sama ? Kalau aku bilang semalam aku tidur di kamar rawat Uchiha-san, bisa-bisa tou-sama akan lebih marah lagi. Lagipula kenapa bisa-bisanya aku tertidur disana, ada-ada saja aku ini.' pikirku.

Karena aku diperintahkan Tsunade-sama untuk tidak pergi dulu, jadi pertama-tama aku lebih memilih diam sambil menyender di sebelah pintu kamar Uchiha-san, tapi karena bosan aku jadi lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dulu saja di sekitar lorong rumah sakit ini.

Setiap aku berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang lewat aku hanya menyapa sambil tersenyum tentunya. Di salah satu kamar rawat tidak jauh dari kamar Uchiha-san pintunya agak sedikit terbuka, dan entah angin apa yang merasuki-ku, secara sadar aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati kamar tersebut. Ketika sudah dekat sekali dengan pintu itu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang yang membuatku patah hati dan tidak keluar dari mansion selama 1 bulan ini.

"Ahahahaha... Sakura-chan, kau takut kalau aku mati ya ?" terdengar suara Naruto-kun dari ruangan itu.

"Baka Naruto ! Jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi!"

Aku juga mendengar ada suara Sakura-san dari kamar itu.

Karena ingin memastikan kalau itu benar Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san, jadi aku semakin mendekati pintu kamar itu, dan melihatnya melalui celah pintu yang ada.

"Aku akan mati kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Maka dari itu jangan pernah meninggalkanku Sakura-chan." tambah Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Naruto, aku menyayangimu selamanya." jawab Sakura.

Aku pun terdiam ketika mendengar pernyataan mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak ketika mendengarnya. Dan ketika aku melihat mereka dari celah pintu itu aku semakin terpaku ketika melihat mereka kini sedang berpelukan. Aku ingin menangis saat itu juga, jadi aku memaksa kakiku ini untuk menjauh dari kamar Naruto-kun dan kembali ke kamar Uchiha-san.

NORMAL POV

"Hinata-san ! Hinata-san darimana ? Aku dari tadi mencari-carimu tapi tidak ketemu, untung saja kau ketemu." ujar Shizune terengah.

"A-aku hanya sedang mencari udara saja, A-aku bosan di sini terus tadi."

"Ngh.."

"S-shizune-san, itu tadi suara U-uchiha-san kan ?"

"Ya, makanya sekarang ayo masuk lagi ke kamar Sasuke, Tsunade-sama memanggilmu."

"H-ha'i"

Ketika masuk Hinata pun terkaget dengab kondisi Sasuke sekarang.

"T-tsunade-sama, U-uchiha-san kenapa bisa menjadi kesakitan lagi ?" tanya Hinata.

"Aktifkan byakuganmu lalu coba kau genggam tangan Sasuke, Hinata, cepat lakukan." kata Tsunade.

"Byakugan" terdengar suara Hinata mengucapkan jurus matanya sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Ukh... ukh.." erangan Sasuke semakin mengeras.

Karena semakin panik, dengan cekatan Hinata pun dengan segera mengenggam tangan sang pewaris Uchiha itu.

"C-chakranya kacau sekali." jawab Hinata.

"A-apa yang harus saya lakukan selanjutnya, T-tsunade-sama ?" sambung Hinata.

" Cukup diam dan duduk disebelah bangku Sasuke." ujar Tsunade.

Setelah beberapa saat chakra Sasuke mulai kembali normal. Dan, hal ini sangat mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

" T-tsunade-sama, chakra Uchiha-san normal kembali, ini aneh. A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? " Tanya Hinata bingung seraya menonaktifkan byakugan miliknya itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan chakra Sasuke-san akan teratur bila ada Hinata-san di dekatnya, Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Shizune.

"Menurutku itu mungkin saja." jawab Tsunade.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ?"

" Yah, mungkin saja Sasuke merasa nyaman didekatmu Hinata." jawab Tsunade enteng.

"E-eh ?" Mendengar pernyataan dari Tsunade tadi membuat Hinata mau tidak mau menjadi merona kembali.

" Mm.. Hinata, apa kau mau menerima satu permintaanku ini ?" tanya Tsunade.

"A-apa itu ?"

" Maukah kau merawat Sasuke sampai sembuh ?"

"K-kenapa harus aku ?"

"Yah, kau tinggal lihat saja sendiri, keadaan Sasuke menjadi membaik setelah ada kau, jadi mau gimana lagi ? Kau mau kan, Hinata ?"

"Emm... B-baiklah."

" Bagus, Terima kasih Hinata. Kau setidaknya meringankan sedikit tugasku." ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku senang bisa meringankan tugas anda." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

TBC... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kaulah Masa Depanku

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku

Warning : OOC, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

Don't Like, Don't Read...

Sebelumnya :

"Aktifkan byakuganmu lalu coba kau genggam tangan Sasuke, Hinata, cepat lakukan." kata Tsunade.

"Byakugan" terdengar suara Hinata mengucapkan jurus matanya sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Ukh... ukh.." erangan Sasuke semakin mengeras.

Karena semakin panik, dengan cekatan Hinata pun dengan segera mengenggam tangan sang pewaris Uchiha itu.

"C-chakranya kacau sekali." jawab Hinata.

"A-apa yang harus saya lakukan selanjutnya, T-tsunade-sama ?" sambung Hinata.

" Cukup diam dan duduk disebelah bangku Sasuke." ujar Tsunade.

Setelah beberapa saat chakra Sasuke mulai kembali normal. Dan, hal ini sangat mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

" T-tsunade-sama, chakra Uchiha-san normal kembali, ini aneh. A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? " Tanya Hinata bingung seraya menonaktifkan byakugan miliknya itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan chakra Sasuke-san akan teratur bila ada Hinata-san di dekatnya, Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Shizune.

"Menurutku itu mungkin saja." jawab Tsunade.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ?"

" Yah, mungkin saja Sasuke merasa nyaman didekatmu Hinata." jawab Tsunade enteng.

"E-eh ?" Mendengar pernyataan dari Tsunade tadi membuat Hinata mau tidak mau menjadi merona kembali.

" Mm.. Hinata, apa kau mau menerima satu permintaanku ini ?" tanya Tsunade.

"A-apa itu ?"

" Maukah kau merawat Sasuke sampai sembuh ?"

"K-kenapa harus aku ?"

"Yah, kau tinggal lihat saja sendiri, keadaan Sasuke menjadi membaik setelah ada kau, jadi mau gimana lagi ? Kau mau kan, Hinata ?"

"Emm... B-baiklah."

" Bagus, Terima kasih Hinata. Kau setidaknya meringankan sedikit tugasku." ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku senang bisa meringankan tugas anda." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Chapter 5 :

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku ingin kembali ke ruanganku, aku lelah." ujar Tsunade.

"Em, T-tsunade-sama. Ano, a-apa saya sekarang boleh pulang ? Otou-sama pasti marah karena saya tidak pulang semalam ?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Aku yang akan memberitahukan ini kepada ayahmu Hinata, sekalian aku juga mau meminta ijin padanya agar kau bisa bermalam disini."

"N-nani ? A-aku menginap disini ?"

"Ya, kau kan sudah kuberi tugas untuk memantau keadaan Sasuke, Hinata. Kau harus ada di sini setiap saat." kata Tsunade mantap.

"Eh ? Ba-baiklah. A-apa ini termasuk misi Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ya, ini bisa dibilang misi yang masih belum dipastikan kapan akan berakhir, ya sudah, kupercayakan Sasuke padamu Hinata." kata Tsunade.

"B-baik. A-akan kurawat U-uchiha-san dengan baik."

Setelah kepergian Tsunade dan Shizune, kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata di ruangan ini. Keduanya masih berkutat pada pikirannya masing-masing.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?' pikir Hinata.

'Tangan Uchiha-san ternyata begitu besar dan hangat. Eh ? Apa yang kupikirkan, astaga.. aku baru sadar kalau tangan kami masih saling mengenggam.' pikir Hinata lagi yang kini wajahnya sudah seperti tomat-buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"E-em, U-uchiha-san. T-tangan kita.." Hinata berkata sambil mencoba memecahkan kesunyian yang kini sedang menyelimuti mereka.

"Hn." kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggamannya dengan Hinata.

"M-maaf baru menjengukmu sekarang." kata Hinata lagi.

"Hn, tidak apa."

"U-uchi..."

"Sasuke." tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

"E-eh ?" kata Hinata bingung dengan apa yang tadi Sasuke ucapkan.

"Hh, panggil aku Sasuke." ulang Sasuke.

"A-ah, t-tapi..." tiba-tiba Hinata terpaksa memberhentikan ucapannya karena baru saja ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke yang seolah ingin berbicara-aku tidak menerima penolakan.

"Ba-baiklah, S-sasuke-san..." Hinata semakin kaget karena mendapat tatapan tajam yang lebih menusuk dari Sasuke seolah seperti tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel -san.

"S-sasuke-kun." akhirnya Hinata dapat bernafas kembali karena dapat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang sudah sedikit melembut.

"E-em, U-uchi- eh maksudku S-sasuke-kun, apa kamu mau makan sekarang ?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn."

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu sebentar aku ambilkan sarapannya di luar." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke lagi.

"I-ini sarapannya S-sasuke-kun." kata Hinata sambil memberikan makanan itu pada Sasuke.

"..."

"S-sasuke-kun ? K-kenapa ? Apa Sasuke-kun mau sarapan yang lain ?" tanya Hinata kembali karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingin makan itu.

"..."

"A-apa perlu aku memasakkan sesuatu untuk S-sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn." kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka.

"K-kalau begitu aku harus pulang dulu. A-aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke-kun, sekalian aku ingin mengambil beberapa p-pakaianku untuk bermalam disini nanti." ujar Hinata panjang lebar.

"Hn, aku tunggu. Jangan lama." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, k-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Jaa Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata.

"Hn, hati-hati." kata Sasuke sangat pelan dan kemungkinan kecil sekali bila Hinata dapat mendengarnya.

Dan, tidak lama setelah Hinata pergi, datang Naruto dan Sakura ke kamar Sasuke.

"Teme..." panggil Naruto.

"Jangan berisik kalau ada di rumah sakit baka." kata Sakura sambil memberi jitakan pada kepala Naruto.

"Ittai, Sakura-chan kau tega sekali." ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

'Akhirnya datang juga perusak suasana. Hinata cepatlah datang.' pikir Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Oi Teme, sepertinya ada yang baru menjengukmu sebelum kami ya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Wah, siapa yang datang pagi-pagi sekali, apa Ino ?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa teme ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hinata." jawab Sasuke.

"Eh ? Hinata-chan menjengukmu ? Lalu sekarang dimana dia ?" tanya Sakura.

"Sedang masak dan mau mengambil pakaiannya di mansion Hyuuga." jawab Sasuke panjang.

"Mengambil pakaian ? Untuk apa ?" tanya Sakura.

"Menginap di sini." jawab Sasuke tenang.

"EH! Menginap ? Kenapa bisa ?" kata Naruto selepas terkaget tadi.

"Ck, tidak usah banyak tanya, dobe." protes Sasuke.

"Hah, ya sudah."

Keheningan pun melanda ketiganya, terlebih Naruto dan Sakura yang notabenenya selalu berisik dimanapun dan kapanpun kini juga ikut terdiam, sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang kini sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, yang jauh dari lubuk hatinya Sasuke ingin gadis bersurai indigo itu dapat cepat kembali ke ruangannya ini. Selagi Sasuke dan yang lainnya terdiam, pintu pun dengan tiba-tiba bergeser yang mau tidak mau ketiganya meihat siapa yang datang.

"P-permisi." ujar Hinata yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatangan orang yang belum ingin dilihatnya untuk saat ini.

"Hai Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"E-eh, hai N-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san." kata Hinata kaget.

"S-sasuke-kun, ini makanannya. S-semoga Sasuke-kun suka." Sambung Hinata lagi sambil menyerahkan makanan itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn, arigatou Hinata." Ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis pada Hinata dan megambil makanan yang diberi Hinata.

Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama tercengang dengan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya saat ini. Sungguh untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis dan mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang kedengarannya itu sangat tulus pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"T-teme, kau.. tersenyum ?" ujar Naruto yang sudah tersadar lebih dulu.

"Apa... tidak boleh, hn ?" ujar Sasuke sambil memakan masakan buatan Hinata dengan lahap.

"M-memangnya ada yang salah kalau S-sasuke-kun tersenyum ?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ini.. pertama kalinya aku melihat senyuman Sasuke-kun, yah walaupun hanya tersenyum tipis." kata Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa tersenyum juga Teme." kata Naruto.

"Hinata, kau beruntung mendapat senyuman nan tulus dari Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura iri yang dibalas senyuman dari Hinata.

'Dan aku iri padamu yang bisa menjadi kekasih Naruto-kun, Sakura-san.' pikir Hinata.

"Bisakah kalian keluar sekarang juga ? Aku ingin istirahat." ujar Sasuke.

"Kau mengusir kami Sasuke-teme ? Tega sekali." kata Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah yang cukup Sasuke-kun agar kau cepat sembuh. Jaa." kata Sakura.

"A-aku juga permisi, Sasuke-san." ujar Hinata.

"Kau tetap disini Hinata." ujar Sasuke sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini.

"B-Baiklah." kata Hinata yang kembali duduk di kursi samping ranjang Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya bisa menatap iri, karena Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepadanya.

'Kenapa harus Hinata yang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke-kun ? Kenapa bukan aku yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingnya ?' pikir Sakura sembari memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam Hinata.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Sakura pun hanya bisa berujar, "Sakura-chan, ayo... Kita makan ke kedai Ichiraku, aku ingin ramen."

"Ah, iya.. Ayo Naruto. Jaa Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum pahit.

"J-jaa ne Sakura-san." ujar Hinata juga sambil memandang sendu ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang keluar ruangan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Kau masih mencintai Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat Naruto dan Sakura sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

"S-sudah tidak terlalu, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Na-naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata.

Sasuke tidak membalas lagi ucapan Hinata tadi, dia hanya memandang lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"E-eh, S-Sasuke-kun ?" ujar Hinata ketika dia merasakan ada yang menggenggamnya.

"Hn ?"

"Ta-tanganmu, i-itu... kau memegang tanganku." ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Biarkan saja, seperti ini dulu saja." ujar Sasuke sambil mengeratkan kembali genggamannya.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya pun memilih untuk berdiam diri. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat suka dengan keheningan, tapi kali ini dia merasakan keheningan yang terlalu mencekam. Bukannya Hinata takut pada Sasuke, dia hanya merasa kurang nyaman saat tangannya digenggam, terlebih orang itu adalah Sasuke, orang yang bahkan belum cukup dikenalnya. Hinata berharap agar bisa cepat keluar dari suasana yang terlalu mencekam ini.

"Hinata." ujar Sasuke.

"Y-ya, Sasuke-kun ?" ujar Hinata gugup.

"Sampai kapan kau menyukai Naruto, Hinata ?"

"I-itu.. A-aku tidak tahu." jawab Hinata serak.

"Aku berharap agar kau bisa cepat melupakan Naruto." ungkap Sasuke.

"M-maksud Sasuke-kun ?" ujar Hinata bingung.

"Aku..." kata Sasuke ragu.

"..."

"Aku.. menyukaimu, Hinata." kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun serius ?"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap ke arah Hinata.

"J-jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun, i-ini tidak lucu." ungkap Hinata yang masih kaget.

"Apa kau menganggap ini sebuah lelucon, hah !" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"A-aku... I-itu, tapi bagaimana Sasuke-kun bisa menyukaiku ?"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu Hinata. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun melihatku." ujar Sasuke lirih.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi sukses membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"T-tidak mungkin." sangkal Hinata.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu Hinata, sebelum kita masuk ke akademi, percayalah."

"A-aku..."

"Aku berharap kau bisa melupakan Naruto secepatnya." potong Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak yakin bisa S-sasuke-kun." kata Hinata lirih.

"Aku kubuat kau menyukaiku." ujar Sasuke.

"I-itu akan memerlukan waktu yang l-lama."

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu." kata Sasuke mantap.

"M-mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama u-untuk membuatku menyukai S-sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Jadi maukan kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata ?" ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Emm, i-itu..." kata Hinata gelisah.

"Yah, mungkin kau masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ini."

"G-gomen Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata menyesal.

"..."

"A-apa Sasuke-kun marah padaku ?" kata Hinata ragu.

"Menurutmu ?"

"A-ah, gomen Sasuke-san. H-hontou ni gomenasai." ujar Hinata seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah."

"B-benarkah ?"

"Hn."

"S-syukurlah." ujar Hinata seraya menghembuskan nafasnya.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di samping pintu kamar Sasuke, terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang menangis dalam diam.

'Kenapa bisa Sasuke-kun menyukai Hinata-chan ? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol selama ini. Kenapa harus Hinata-chan, kenapa ?' pikir Sakura.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Sakura-chan, kenapa menangis ?" ujar Naruto yang mendapati Sakura sedang menangis.

"Naru.. hiks... a-aku.." kata Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto.

"E-eh, Sakura-chan ? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Hiks.. hiks..." Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan menangis semakin keras.

'Hiks...hiks...'

"S-sasuke-kun, a-apa kau mendengar suara orang menangis dari luar ?"

"Hn."

"A-aku akan melihatnya dulu."

"Sakura-chan, jangan menangis disini. Ayo pergi dari sini." ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura agar pergi dari tempat itu.

"I-iya.. hiks..."

Sreeegg

"Eh ? T-tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." ujar Hinata bingung.

"Ada siapa diluar, Hinata ?" kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata.

"T-tidak ada siapa-siapa, Sasuke... Eh, S-sasuke-kun seharusnya tidak boleh bangun d-dulu." kata Hinata sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ayo kita keluar dari ruangan ini."

"T-tapi keadaan Sasuke-kun saat ini masih belum stabil. K-kau tidak boleh kemana-mana dulu."

"Hhh... Kau ingat apa perkataan Tsunade pagi tadi ?" ujar Sasuke.

" ?"

"Keadaanku akan baik kalau ada kau disampingku." kata Sasuke enteng.

"T-tapi itu bukan berarti kalau kau bisa k-keluar dari sini." sanggah Hinata yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Aku bosan disini Hinata. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar diluar, sebentar saja." ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang dibilang sedikit manja.

'Sasuke-kun sudah berada di ruangan ini sangat lama, pasti dia benar-benar bosan.' Pikir Hinata.

"B-baiklah, t-tapi hanya sebentar ya.." kata Hinata setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Arigatou Hinata." ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

"I-iya.. Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang kembali merona.

"Ayo." kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

"S-sasuke-kun ? Kenapa lewat jendela ?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kalau lewat depan, bisa-bisa kita tidak diijinkan keluar dari sini." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh.."

Di taman, terlihat Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berdiam diri.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa tiba-tiba menangis tadi ?" tanya Naruto yang masih penasaran apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya ini menangis.

"A-aku.. aku hanya teringat sesuatu Naruto." jawab Sakura bohong.

"Tentang apa ?" selidik Naruto.

"Emm... tentang... Akh, kau tidak perlu tau Naruto." jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Hah.. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau Saku-chan."

"Iya Naruto. Arigatou." ujar Sakura sambil memeluk kembali Naruto.

'Kalau aku menceritakan ini, pasti kau akan sakit hati Naruto. Lebih baik aku sendiri yang memendamnya.' pikir Sakura.

Di atap-atap rumah penduduk.

"S-sasuke-kun, kenapa harus l-lewat atap ?"

"Agar tidak ada yang tau."

"T-tapi, nanti chakra Sasuke-kun bisa..."

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak bicara."

"G-gomen Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata bungkam.

"Hn."

Sesampainya di taman..

'Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. Kenapa ada mereka disini.' pikir Hinata sedih. Melihat Hinata yang murung membuat Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengajak Hinata segera pergi dari sana.

"Hinata, kita ke tempat lain saja." ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata pergi dari tempat itu.

"T-tidak usah Sasuke-kun, a-aku tidak apa." ujar Hinata sambil berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini sekarang." ujar Sasuke lagi.

"T-tidak usah, di sini s-sa..."

"Sasuke ? Hinata-chan ?" terdengar suara cempreng dari Naruto yang sontak membuat Hinata dan Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Eh ? Sasuke-kun Hinata-chan ?" kata Sakura.

"N-naruto-kun." lirih Hinata.

"Teme, kenapa kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ? Keadaanmu sekarang kan masih belum baik." tanya Naruto.

"..."

"Teme... Aku bertanya padamu." kata Naruto tadi.

"..."

"Hhh... Hinata-chan, kenapa kau bisa kesini berdua dengan Teme ?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"A-ano.. A-aku hanya menemani Sasuke-kun jalan-jalan saja." kata Hinata.

"Benarkah Sasuke-kun ? Kalau begitu jalan-jalan bersamaku saja, kau mau kan ?" ujar Sakura yang sepertinya mengabaikan kehadiran Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo pergi sekarang." ujar Sasuke sambil kembali menarik tangan Hinata.

"A-aku permisi dulu, Sakura-san, N-naruto-kun." kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Melihat Hinata yang membungkuk terlalu lama membuat Sasuke agak kesal, dan jadilah Sasuke menggendong tubuh Hinata dengan gaya ala bridal style dan segera pergi dari sana.

"S-sasuke-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan ?" kata Hinata yang kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau lama." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Naruto, apa aku tadi tidak salah lihat ?" kata Sakura kaget.

"Emm, sepertinya tidak Sakura-chan. Sepertinya Teme menyukai Hinata-chan." kata Naruto riang.

"..."

'Apa benar yang dibicarakan Naruto itu, kalau ternyata Sasuke-kun itu menyukai... Hinata?' pikir Sakura yang semakin sedih.

Berusaha tegar Sakura langsung memasang wajah riangnya dan mengajak Naruto untuk makan ke kedai Ichiraku.

"Naruto, ayo ke Ichiraku."

"Umm..." kata Naruto.

Di Jembatan yang berada tidak jauh dari sana...

"Hinata, kau tidak apa ?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata.

"M-maaf harus membuatmu melihat keadaanku y-yang seperti ini." sambung Hinata.

"..."

"..."

"Jangan, jangan sedih seperti itu karena dia, Hinata." kata Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak kalah lirihnya.

"T-tapi..."

"Kumohon Hinata, mulai saat ini berpalinglah kepadaku jangan lihat Naruto lagi."

"..."

"Lupakan Naruto dia hanyalah masa lalumu, lihatlah aku. Aku yang akan menjadi masa depanmu nanti Hinata." kata Sasuke lagi dan sukses membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya.

"S-sudah sore, sebaiknya kita kembali." kata Hinata.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita Hinata. Jawab aku." kata Sasuke sambil menatap intens ke arah Hinata.

"I-itu aku tidak yakin bisa melupakan Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya kembali.

"Berpalinglah padaku Hinata. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintai Naruto." kata Sasuke mantap sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata.

"A-aku akan berusaha." jawab Hinata yang mulai menatap malu-malu pada Sasuke.

'Mungkin aku harus membuka lembaran baru bersama Sasuke-kun, aku harus yakin pada diriku sendiri kalau Sasuke-kun itu orang yang terbaik untukku, bukan Naruto-kun.' pikir Hinata.

"Hn, ayo pulang." ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata kembali.

TBC.. ^^

Gomen telat publish hehe.. Alasan telat publish, pertama aku lagi sakit radang sendi (ini juga masih sampe sekarang), kedua save-annya ada di flashdisk dan baru diabalikkin guru hari ini (flashdisk ini udah ada 1 bulan nginep di rumah guruku.. wkwkwk), ketiga udah banyak ide Cuma bingung mau nulisnya darimana hehehe...

Gomenasai minna ! ^.^a

Semoga para reader sekalian berkenan untuk menunggu lanjutannya, tapi aku ga janji kapan update lagi. Aku targetin sih 1 bulan deh...

Review please ?

^.^v


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaulah Masa Depanku**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

 **Warning :** **TYPO, EYD,** **OOC** **banget** **, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai, kini hadir seseorang yang mencintainya. Orang yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya, dan orang yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini / Canon Setting.

Sebelumnya :

"Berpalinglah padaku Hinata. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintai Naruto." kata Sasuke mantap sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata.

"A-aku akan berusaha." jawab Hinata yang mulai menatap malu-malu pada Sasuke.

'Mungkin aku harus membuka lembaran baru bersama Sasuke-kun, aku harus yakin pada diriku sendiri kalau Sasuke-kun itu orang yang terbaik untukku, bukan Naruto-kun.' pikir Hinata.

"Hn, ayo pulang." ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata kembali.

Don't Like Don't Read ^^

 **Chapter 6 :**

Selama 1 minggu penuh Hinata senantiasa menemani Sasuke. Mereka pun semakin dekat saja dari hari ke nakama yang menanyakan hubungan keduanya, namun mereka enggan menjawab. Sejak saat itu pula kini perasaan Hinata pada Naruto kian memudar dan tergantikan oleh perasaan yang hangat dan nyaman saat bersama Sasuke. Dengan ada Sasuke pula kini Hinata sudah tidak gugup lagi ketika bertemu dan berbicara dengan Naruto. Hinata juga sudah tidak lagi mersakan sakit hati lagi ketika melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura. Hari-hari Hinata kini lebih berwarna saat bersama Sasuke, dia mengajari Hinata apa arti cinta yag sesungguhnya. Ketulusan juga kesabaran Sasukelah yang membuat Hinata berhasil berpaling dari Naruto. Dan kini sampai juga saatnya Sasuke sembuh.

"Sasuke-kun, h-hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang." kata Hinata sambil merapikan pakaian yang dipakainya saat menjaga Sasuke.

"Hm, tapi aku tidak senang." kata Sasuke sambil merapikan barang-barangnya juga.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun kan sudah sembuh, k-kenapa tidak senang ?" kata Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku dan mengejar Naruto lagi." kata Sasuke sendu.

"N-nani ? A-aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau masih menyukai si Dobe kan ?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku sudah tidak menyukai Naruto-kun."

"Lalu siapa yang kau cintai saat ini ?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Apa S-sasuke-kun mau tau ?" kata Hinata.

"Tentu, siapa ?" ujar Sasuke.

"K-kau tau ? Dia adalah orang yang sangat tampan."

"Siapa orang yang lebih tampan dariku, Hinata ? Akulah yang paling tampan." kata Sasuke percaya diri.

"Hahaha, S-sasuke-kun terlalu percaya diri." kata Hinata lagi.

"Lalu ? Siapa orang itu ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku sekarang." ujar Hinata lancar.

"Apa aku mengenalnya ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu, kau sangat mengenalnya Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata yang mau membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Cepatlah Hinata, jangan membuatku semakin penasaran." kata Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Dia juga yang membuatku berhasil melupakan cinta pertamaku." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh menebak ?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah berhasil menemukan jawabannya.

"Tentu." kata Hinata.

"Apa orang yang kau cintai itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke ?" tebak Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus pada Hinata.  
"Y-ya, dia yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. A-aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya." kata Hinata sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Arigatou Hinata." kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

Di depan pintu kamar rawat Sasuke, terdapat Sakura yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat.

'Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke hanya milikku. Akan kulakukan semua cara agar Sasuke menjadi milikku.' pikir Sakura licik lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Teme, Hinata-chan." panggil Naruto saat sudah sampai di kamar rawat Sasuke.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." sapa Hinata.

"Sasuke, hari ini aku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di kedai ichiraku. Kau harus ikut Sasuke, kau juga Hinata-chan." kata Naruto semangat.

"Pesta apa ? Aku tidak mau." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ayolah Sasuke, pesta ini untukmu. Aku merayakan kesembuhanmu kau tau ? Jadi datang ya ?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyuruhmu membuat pesta." kata Sasuke sembari merapikan pakaian miliknya.

"Ayolah Teme, kumohon."

"Tidak."

"Hinata-chan, kau mau kan ?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"A-aku mau kalau Sasuke-kun mau." jawab Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Teme, ikut ya ?" bujuk Naruto lagi.

"S-sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita ikut saja ? Jarang-jarang kan semuanya bisa k-kumpul seperti sekarang ?" kata Hinata membela Naruto – sedikit.

"Hn." kata Sasuke menjawab Hinata.

"YAY... Arigatou Hinata-chan, kau berhasil membujuk Sasuke." kata Naruto riang.

"Ya, sama-sama Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kutunggu kalian di Ichiraku jam 4 sore nanti ya. Jaa." kata Naruto sambil melenggang pergi.

"Jaa ne."

"Hinata, apa kau sudah selesai ?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"A-aku sudah selesai Sasuke-kun. Ayo berangkat sekarang."

"Hn."

Jam 4 sore di Ichiraku...

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau sembuh juga." ujar Rock Lee pertama kali.

"Sasuke, untunglah kau sembuh hahahaha..." sahut Kiba kemudian.

"Hn."

"Yosh, karena semuanya sudah datang mari kita makannn..." sahut Chouji langsung cepat-cepat mengambil ramen yang ada.

"TUNGGU CHOUJI... Sakura-chan belum datang, tidak ada yang boleh makan lebih dulu." larang Naruto pada yang lainnya.

"Astaga, di mana si forehead itu sih ? Aku sudah lapar." ujar Ino sambil memegang perutnya sendiri.

"Ck, mendokusai." kata Shikamaru malas.

Kling..

"Selamat datang Sakura-san ! Yang lain sudah menunggu daritadi." sapa Ayame.

"Ohayou Ayame-san, tadi ada masalah sedikit hehehe." jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa terlambat ?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Sakura.

"Tadi ada yang harus kuselesaikan di rumah sakit." jawab Sakura sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Naruto, sekarang sudah boleh makan kan ?" tanya Chouji sambil menata makanan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Yosh, sekarang semua boleh makan. Ittadakimasu !" ujar Naruto.

"Ittadakimasu." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Huahh, aku sudah kenyang." kata Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Bagaimana kau tidak kenyang kalau kau sudah menghabiskan 20 mangkok ramen Naruto." kata Ino sambil melirik jijik pada Naruto.

"Hehehe, kalau makan satu mana bisa aku kenyang." jawab Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita memainkan suatu permainan ?" usul Kiba.

"Main apa, Kiba ?" tanya Rock Lee.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jujur-jujuran saja, yang kena harus menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya." usul Ino.

"Aku setuju, ayo main itu saja." jawab Naruto.

"Akan kuputarkan kunai ini, yang kena harus menjawab pertanyaan dari yang lain." kata Ino sambil memutarkan kunai di tengah meja.

"Kau kena, Shika." sambung Ino.

"Mendokusai." jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Aku akan bertanya padamu Shikamaru, jawab yang jujur kenapa kau bisa menyukai Temari ?" tanya Chouji.

"Eh, kenapa kau tau Chouji ?" kata Shikamaru kaget dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang jawab saja Shikamaru." jawab Chouji.

"Dia seperti ibuku, itu saja." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Hanya itu saja ?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn."

"Ah, payah. Ya sudah sekarang kita putar lagi." sahut Ino.

"Hinata-chan, kau kena." ujar Kiba.

"A-apa ?" kata Hinata kaget.

"Aku penasaran, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke ?" tanya Kiba.

"E-eh ? A-a-aku, itu emm..." kata Hinata gelalapan.

"Apa Hinata-chan ? Kami semua penasaran." sahut Naruto.

"I-i-itu... Aku dan Sas-sasuke-kun..."

"Kami berpacaran." jawab Sasuke singkat dan sukses membuat Shino dan Shikamaru tersedak.

"Apa ? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Rock Lee kaget.

"Aku menyukainya." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi Hinata-chan, bukankah kau emm.. menyukai Naruto ?"tanya Sakura yang berhasil membuat semuanya menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"A-aku memang menyukai Naruto-kun, tapi itu dulu. S-sekarang aku mencintai S-sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata mantap.

"Bukankah tidak gampang melupakan cinta pertama, Hinata-chan ?" tanya Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"M-memang tidak mudah, t-tapi Sasuke-kun membantuku melupakan Naruto-kun sedikit demi sedikit." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena mukanya memerah sekarang.

"Ah, Hinata-chan gomen. Aku lupa kalau waktu itu kau pernah menyatakan cinta padaku." ujar Naruto menyesal.

"T-tidak apa Naruto-kun. Lupakan saja yang waktu itu." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Wah, Sasuke tidak disangka kau romantis juga." kata Chouji.

"Ya Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka." sahut Kiba.

"Hn."

"Sekarang kita putar lagi." kata Kiba sambil memutarkan kunainya.

"Forehead, sekarang giliranku bertanya. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu ?"tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya penasaran saja. Seingatku kau yang paling mencintai Sasuke-kun dulu."

"I-itu.. Aku sekarang mencintai Naruto." kata Sakura tergagap.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Iya, aku mencintai Naruto." jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga cinta padamu Sakura-chan." sahut Naruto.

"Ya, sekarang ayo kita putar la-..."

"Ino, bukankah kita ada janji ?" ucap Sai tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Ino.

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Maaf teman-teman aku dan Sai harus pergi, jaa." kata Ino sambil menggandeng Sai.

"Jaa Ino, Sai. Ya sudah permainannya sampai disini saja, ini sudah malam." sahut Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kami juga pulang dulu Naruto, terima kasih atas makanannya ya, jaa." kata Kiba dan Chouji bersamaan.

"Aku juga ingin pulang duluan Naruto, aku lelah." kata Sakura pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu Sakura-chan." kata Naruto sambil ikut berdiri.

"Tidak perlu Naruto, aku bisa sendiri." jawab Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, jaa." kata Naruto sambil melenggang pergi.

'Aku harus menjadikan Sasuke-kun milikku, tidak peduli siapapun yang menghalangiku pasti akan kena imbasnya.' pikir Sakura licik.

TBC ^^

Mind RnR ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaulah Masa Depanku**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

 **Warning :** **TYPO, EYD,** **OOC** **banget** **, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

 _ **Penting ! : Chapter ini spesial untuk Alvionita Hisa Putri a.k.a Hikari no Aoi dan Hiyugta-chan yang sudah mendukungku untuk membuat fic ini... ^^**_

.

.

 **Previous Chapter :**

"Aku penasaran, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke ?"

 **.**

"Kami berpacaran."

.

"Tapi Hinata-chan, bukankah kau emm.. menyukai Naruto ?"

.

"A-aku memang menyukai Naruto-kun, tapi itu dulu. S-sekarang aku mencintai S-sasuke-kun."

.

'Aku harus menjadikan Sasuke-kun milikku, tidak peduli siapapun yang menghalangiku pasti akan kena imbasnya.' pikir Sakura licik.

 **.**

 **^^ Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 :**

Keesokan harinya Sasuke dan Hinata sedang kencan di taman konoha dan tidak jauh dari sana, terlihat Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sasuke, Hinata-chan." sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." sapa Sakura.

"Hn."

"O-ohayou Naruto-kun, Sakura-san." sapa Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu.

'Hari ini hubunganmu dan Sasuke-kun akan berakhir Hinata.' pikir Sakura licik.

"S-sakura-san, apa kau akan pergi piknik ?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang sedang membawa sebuah bento yang ukurannya besar.

"Ah, iya aku ingin piknik Hinata-chan. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami ?" tawar Sakura pada Hinata.

"Em..."

"Tidak. Aku dan Hinata mau ke bukit Konoha." kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Teme, aku dan Sakura-chan juga akan piknik di sana. Ayo piknik bersama kami. Bahkan Sakura-chan sudah menyiapkan bento untukmu dan Hinata-chan." sahut Naruto.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun, kamu mau ikut kan bersama kami ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Semua terserah pada Hime." jawab Sasuke.

"Hime ? Siapa yang kau maksud Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"A-aku mau Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata.

"Hn."

"Ayo Sakura-chan. Kita ke bukit Konoha sekarang." ujar Naruto riang.

"Hm." gumam Sakura.

'Bagus, Hinata-chan masuk perangkapku.' inner Sakura senang.

.

.

Di belakang bukit Konoha...

"Sasuke-kun, ini untukmu." kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan sekotak bento berwarna biru tua.

"Hn."

"Yang ini untuk Hinata-chan." kata Sakura lagi sambil menyerahkan bento berwarna merah.

"A-arigatou Sakura-san." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Douita Hinata-chan."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Sasuke yang melihat seringaian Sakura, mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

'Ada yang tidak beres disini, tapi apa ? Perasaanku tidak enak. Sakura, dia tiba-tiba menyeringai ke arah Hinata ketika dia menyerahkan bento ke Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan... ah, itu tidak mungkin. Sakura tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu.' pikir Sasuke berkecamuk.

"Sakura-chan, untukku mana ?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Ck, ini untukmu Naruto, dasar tidak sabaran." kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan bento itu ke Naruto.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan. Kotak bento ini warnanya kuning, seperti warna rambutku. Hehehe.." ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum girang.

"Hm, aku tahu kau itu maniak warna kuning, Naruto." kata Sakura sambil membuka bento berwarna merah muda miliknya.

"Wah, Sakura-chan. Bento ini mirip wajahku, hehehe. Arigatou Sakura-chan. Ittadakimasu." kata Naruto yang makin bersemangat.

"Hm." gumam Sakura.

"Hinata-hime." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"N-nani ?"

"Aku ingin bento milikmu saja." kata Sasuke lagi sambil menyerahkan bento miliknya.

"Eh ? K-kenapa ?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tidak apa, pokoknya aku mau makan bento itu." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk bento yang sedang dipegang Hinata.

"Em, baiklah. I-ini Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan bento miliknya.

'Gawat ! Kalau ditukar, bisa-bisa Sasuke-kun..'

"Jangan !" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"E-eh ? Sakura-san, apanya yang jangan ?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"J-jangan berikan bento itu ke Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura gugup.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

"Iya Sakura-chan, kenapa tidak boleh ?" sahut Naruto juga.

"K-karena, bento milik Sasuke-kun itu banyak tomatnya. Sasuke-kun suka tomat kan ?" jawab Sakura.

"S-sasuke-kun, yang dikatakan Sakura-san memang benar adanya. B-bento Sasuke-kun memang yang paling banyak tomatnya." ujar Hinata juga.

"Hn."

'Untung aku menaruh banyak tomat di bento Sasuke-kun.' pikir Sakura lega.

"Ittadakimasu." ujar Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

Sore harinya setelah mereka selesai memakan makanan buatan Sakura, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

.

.

"S-sasuke-kun, terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku seharian ini." ucap Hinata ketika sudah sampai di depan mansion Hyuuga.

"Hn."

"K-kalau begitu aku masuk dulu Sasuke-kun, jaa." ujar Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Jaa." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Hinata.

'Sebentar lagi Hinata, sebentar lagi kau akan mati dan Sasuke-kun akan menjadi milikku. Masa bodoh dengan hubunganku dan Naruto, aku tidak mencintai Naruto sedikitpun.' pikir Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan interaksi Sasuke dan Hinata dengan tatapan sinis.

.

Tengah malam di mansion Hyuuga...

"Ngghh..." terdengar suara rintihan di salah satu kamar yang ada di mansion Hyuuga.

"Akh... s-sakit.. Kami-sama, p-perutku.. Akh.. s-sa-sakit sekali." rintih Hinata yang semakin keras.  
"N-nee-chan, kau kenapa ?" tanya Hanabi yang kaget mendengar rintihan Hinata saat ini.

"Ngh.. H-hanabi, p-perutku.. Akh.. S-sakit." kata Hinata yang sedang menahan rasa sakit yang melandanya.

"T-tou-sama ! Siapapun, tolong Hinata-neechan. Dia sangat kesakitan." teriak Hanabi panik.

DRAP DRAP DRAPP

"Hinata-sama, anda kenapa ?" tanya seorang bunke yang mendengar teriakan Hanabi tadi.

"Hinata !" ujar Hiashi panik.

"Ngh... S-sakit.. ngghh..." rintih Hinata yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Cepat bawa Hinata ke rumah sakit Konoha." perintah Hiashi cepat.

"Ha'i Hiashi-sama." sahut bunke itu cepat.

.

BRAKK

"Hinata-sama terluka, siapapun tolong." kata bunke itu panik.

"Akh... sakit.."

"Astaga Hinata-san, cepat bawa dia masuk ke sini, kami akan segera menolongnya." ujar Shizune yang kebetulan ada di sana.

"Ha'i." ujar sang bunke yang langsung membawa masuk Hinata ke ruang khusus.

"Cepat panggil Tsunade-sama kalau Hinata-san butuh pertolongan segera." ujar Shizune pada salah satu perawat yang sedang ada di sana.

"Ha'i Shizune-san." ujar perawat itu lalu bergegas ke kantor Hokage.

TOK TOK

"Masuk."

"Hosh.. hosh.. Tsunade-sama." ujar perawat itu.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa terburu-buru ?" tanya Tsunade pada perawat itu.

"H-hinata-san, dia terluka. Kata Shizune-san harus cepat-cepat ditolong." kata perawat itu.

"Apa ?! Aku akan kesana sekarang juga." kata Tsunade sambil berlari dengan sangat cepat ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Shizune, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata ?" tanya Tsunade sesampainya di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Tsunade-sama. Aku hanya bisa memberi pertolongan pertama pada Hinata-san. Aku menduga sepertinya Hinata-san keracunan." jawab Shizune.

"Keracunan ? Bagaimana bisa ?!" gumam Tsunade sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata yang terbaring lemah.

"Racun apa ini ?! Aku belum pernah mengenal racun ini sebelumnya." kata Tsunade kaget setelah menyelidiki apa penyebab Hinata sampai seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ini Tsunade-sama, apa anda tahu obatnya ?" tanya Shizune pelan.

"Aku saja baru pertama kali menemukan racun seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku tahu penawarnya ?!" kata Tsunade tidak kalah pelan juga.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Saat ini aku hanya bisa memberinya obat penahan rasa sakit dulu selagi aku mencari tahu penawarnya." jawab Tsunade sambil menghentikan chakra hijau dari tangannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kita memberikan penawarnya kalau Hinata-san sedang dalam masa kritis begini ?" tanya Shizune.

"Itu masalah gampang, sekarang kita harus memberitahu keadaan Hinata pada keluarganya. Shizune, ambil sampel darah Hinata."

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama."

SREKK

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana keadaan Hinata-nee ?" tanya Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Saat ini Hinata masih belum sadar, dia sedang dalam masa kritis." jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Apa penyebabnya ?" tanya Hiashi juga.

"Dia keracunan, tapi aku masih belum tahu racun apa itu." terang Tsunade pada Hiashi dan Hanabi.

"R-racun ?! Bagaimana bisa ?" gumam Hanabi tidak percaya.

"Aku akan mencari tahu jenis racun itu, baru aku bisa memberi penawar yang pas pada Hinata. Shizune, mana sampel darah Hinata ?"

"Ini Tsunade-sama."

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa memberi penahan rasa sakit pada Hinata ketika dia sadar."

"Kapan Hinata sadar ?" tanya Hiashi pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Kalau Hinata sudah sadar akan kuberitahu padamu. Lebih baik sekarang kalian berdua pulang, ini sudah larut malam." kata Tsunade.

"Ha'i, kami permisi dulu Tsunade-sama." ujar Hiashi.

"Hm."

.

.

Esok paginya..

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Mansion Hyuuga." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kencan lagi huh ? Sebegitu besarnya kah cintamu pada Hinata ?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak percaya, ternyata orang sepertimu juga mengerti cinta ya ?" ledek Shikamaru.

"Urusai."

"Hei, jangan marah Sasuke. Santai saja." kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Ck, kau hanya mau mengangguku saja ?" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Tidak."

"Hn." kata Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang memandang malas ke arah Sasuke.

"Hoamm, mendokusai."

.

"Hei, kau sudah dengar ? Semalam Hinata-sama dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha." terdengar percakapan para bunke di telinga Sasuke.

'Hinata ? Di rumah sakit ?' pikir Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkan percakapan para bunke yang berada tidak jauh darinya saat ini.

"Aku sudah dengar, katanya Hinata-sama keracunan."

"Apa iya ? Kenapa bisa ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa ada yang sengaja meracuninya ?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Hinata-sama adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan baik pada semua orang masa ada yang mau mencelakainya ?!"

"Tapi bisa saja, mungkin mereka ada yang iri pada Hinata-sama."

"Iri ? Kenapa bisa iri ?"

"Bisa saja, gosip mengatakan kalau Hinata-sama dan Uchiha Sasuke itu sedang menjalin hubungan, bisa saja ada iri."

"Uchiha Sasuke ? Mantan nuke-nin itu ?"

"Iya, dia dikabarkan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata-sama."

"Mungkin orang yang meracuni Hinata-sama itu iri. Iri karena Hinata-sama bisa meluluhkan hati seorang nuke-nin itu."

"Emm, itu bisa saja."

"Iya, mung-..."

"Hinata, dimana dia sekarang ?" kata Sasuke memotong percakapan para bunke itu.

"U-uchiha-san, Hinata-sama.. dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang." kata bunke itu kaget karena tiba-tiba ada Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Ck, Hinata." kata Sasuke sambil melesat pergi dengan cepat.

.

.

"Hinata, dimana dia sekarang ?!" tanya Sasuke panik pada perawat yang sedang bertugas itu.

"Ah, H-hinata-san ada diruang 1207." jawab perawat itu cepat, dan segera saja Sasuke melesat pergi ke ruangan itu.

SREKK

"Hinata." kata Sasuke pelan setelah sampai di ruangan itu.

"..."

"Hinata." kata Sasuke pelan sambil melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini.

"Oh Sasuke, sudah datang ?" kata Tsunade yang kebetulan mau melihat perkembangan Hinata saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke pada Tsunade.

"Hinata, dia keracunan dan belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang."

"Racun ?"

"Aku masih menyelidiki racun apa itu, ini jenis racun baru dan aku belum tahu apa penawarnya."  
"Hinata.." kata Sasuke lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Cepatlah cari penawarnya." kata Sasuke sambil menatap sendu Hinata.

"Aku akan berusaha Sasuke." ujar Tsunade prihatin melihat keadaan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Hinata, cepatlah sadar." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"..."

"Aku permisi dulu Sasuke." kata Tsunade sambil melenggang pergi.

"Hn."  
.

.

Siang harinya di ruang 1207..

TOK TOK

"Sasuke, aku turut prihatin atas apa yang terjadi pada Hinata." kata Shikamaru dan Sai sambil memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kalian sudah tahu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Semua orang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, Sasuke." jawab Sai.

"Hinata-chan." teriak Kiba sesampainya di ruangan Hinata.

"Jangan berisik Kiba, ini di rumah sakit." kata Shino pelan sambil menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah temannya itu.

BUKK

"Ino, kenapa aku dipukul ?" protes Kiba sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Habis daritadi kau berisik sekali, Kiba." kata Ino sambil mendengus.

"Hah, baiklah aku mengaku salah. Eh Sasuke, kau sudah ada disini ?"

"Baka, Sasuke pasti sudah ada di sini, dia kan kekasihnya Hinata-chan." kata Tenten sambil menatap sinis Kiba.

"Hehehe, gomen. Aku lupa." ujar Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mendokusai."

"Shikamaru, berhenti bicara seperti itu."

"Ini dirumah sakit, Hinata sedang sakit sekarang. Bisakah kalian diam ?" kata Shikamaru.

"Tumben sekali kau bisa bijak begini Shikamaru." ledek Ino.

"Chouji, jangan bawa kripik kesini." sahut Ino lagi.

"Aku lapar Ino."

"Makanlah diluar dulu, sana pergi." usir Ino.

"Hah, baiklah. Sasuke, aku makan dulu ya.. Nanti aku akan segera masuk."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, aku mendengar kabar tadi katanya Hinata-chan keracunan ya ?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn."

"Kenapa bisa Hinata-chan keracunan ?" gumam Kiba.

"Apa mungkin Hinata-san diracuni ?" sahut Lee pelan.

"Mungkin saja." sahut Sai.

"Tapi siapa yang tega melukai Hinata-chan ?" tanya Kiba.

"Mungkin ada yang iri pada Hinata-chan." kata Tenten.

"Iri ? Iri kenapa ?" tanya Ino juga.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Ino-chan, aku kan hanya menduga-duga saja." jawab Tenten.

"Tapi mungkin saja kan kalau Hinata-san keracunan karena makan makanan yang biasa dijual ?" kata Chouji yang sudah selesai makan kripiknya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak mungkin kan sampai Hinata-chan seperti ini ?!" kata Kiba tidak percaya.

"Benar juga yang dikatakan Kiba, kalau keracunan racun biasa, tidak akan sampai separah ini." ujar Ino.

"Memangnya Hinata-san terkena racun apa ?" tanya Lee.

"Tsunade-sama juga belum tahu racun jenis apa ini. Ini jenis racun baru." jelas Ino.

"Apa jangan-jangan belum ada penawarnya ?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya, saat ini Tsunade-sama sedang berusaha mencari tahu jenis racun ini, kalau sudah diketahui jenisnya baru dia bisa membuat penawarnya." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Ck, berisik. Bisakah kalian keluar ?!" kata Sasuke sakartis.

"Hah, ya sudah. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Hinata-chan saja. Hinata-chan, cepatlah sadar." gumam Kiba pelan.

"Sasuke, kalau Hinata sudah sadar kabari aku." kata Shino singkat.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Sasuke, jaa."

"Hn."

"Sasuke kami pulang."

"Shikamaru, Sai ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Apa apa ?" tanya Shikamaru setelah semua sudah keluar.

"Aku butuh bantuan kallian."

"Apa yang perlu kutolong Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Sai, itu menjijikan." kata Sasuke sambil bergidik.

"Baiklah."

"Ada apa Sasuke ?"  
"Kalian sudah tahu kan kalau Hinata itu diracuni ?" terang Sasuke.

"Iya, lalu apa ?" tanya Shikamaru.  
"Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki Sakura."

"He ?! Sakura, memangnya ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Shikamaru bingung karena disuruh Sasuke untuk menyelidiki Sakura.

"Aku merasa Sakura berada di balik semua ini." terang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau yakin kalau Sakura yang melakukan ini ?"

"Aku melihatnya menyeringai kearah Hinata waktu kami piknik berempat." jelas Sasuke.

"Itu masih belum menjelaskan apapun Sasuke."

"Waktu itu aku ingin menukar bentoku dengan milik Hinata, dan Sakura langsung menghentikan itu. Ada yang aneh dengannya." kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelidiki Sakura." ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku juga akan membantumu Shikamaru-kun." sahut Sai juga.

"Arigatou Shikamaru, Sai." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Hhh, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara seperti itu." kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasuke balik.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali dengar." sahut Sai juga.

"Huh." dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Baiklah Sasuke, sudah kan ? Aku pulang dulu." ujar Shikamaru.

"Hn, Shikamaru, Sai. Awasi dan selidiki Sakura." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ya Sasuke." kata Shikamaru sambil melenggang pergi bersama Sai.

BLAMM

"Hinata, aku akan menangkap dan membunuh siapapun yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini." kata Sasuke sambil menatap sendu ke arah Hinata.

"..."  
"Cepatlah sadar Hinata, aku menunggumu." kata Sasuke lagi sambil menciumi punggung tangan Hinata yang pucat.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

Next Chap :

"Kau sudah tahu keadaan Hinata-chan ?"

"Aku tidak peduli Naruto."

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang mencelakai Hinata."

"Kenapa bisa kau menuduhku ?"

"Aku sudah menduganya."

"Berhenti!"

"Aku ingin dia mati."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini."

"Kau mengecewakanku."

.

.

.

Makasih ya udah mau baca... ^^

.

.

Mind to RnR ? ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaulah Masa Depanku**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

 **Warning :** **TYPO, EYD,** **OOC** **banget** **, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

 _ **Penting ! : Chapter ini spesial untuk Alvionita Hisa Putri a.k.a Hikari no Aoi dan Hiyugta-chan yang sudah mendukungku untuk membuat fic ini... ^^**_

.

.

 **Previous Chapter :**

" _Akh... s-sakit.. Kami-sama, p-perutku.. Akh.. s-sa-sakit sekali."_

" _N-nee-chan, kau kenapa ?"_

 _._

" _Aku menduga sepertinya Hinata-san keracunan."_

 _._

" _Racun apa ini ?! Aku belum pernah mengenal racun ini sebelumnya."_

 _._

" _Sasuke, kau mau kemana ?"_

 _._

" _Hinata, dimana dia sekarang ?"_

 _._

" _Hinata, cepatlah sadar."_

 _._

 **Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Chapter 8 ~**

.

"Sakura _-chan_ , kau sudah tahu keadaan Hinata _-chan_ ?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura ketika mereka sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku.

"Memangnya dia kenapa ?" tanya Sakura santai.

"Hah, masa kau tidak tahu Sakura _-chan_ , kudengar Hinata _-chan_ keracunan." jelas Naruto.

"Oh, lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sakura _-chan_ , kita belum menjenguknya." kata Naruto kesal.

"Kalau mau menjenguknya, kau sendiri saja Naruto." ujar Sakura.

"He ?! Kau tidak mau menjenguk Hinata _-chan_ ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli, Naruto." kata Sakura dingin.

"Eh ?! Kenapa Sakura _-chan_ , apa kalian bertengkar ?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau saja."

"Hah, ada-ada saja kau ini Sakura _-chan_. Kalau begitu aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu Sakura _-chan_."  
"Hm." kata Sakura sambil melanjutkan aktifitas memakan ramen.

"Hei, Sakura _-san_." panggil paman Teuchi tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa paman ?" sahut Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak cemburu ?" tanya paman Teuchi.

"Cemburu ? Cemburu kenapa ?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Naruto sedang mau menjenguk Hinata _-san_ , apa kau sebagai pacar Naruto tidak cemburu melihat Naruto sendirian menjenguk seorang gadis ?" goda paman Teuchi.

"Ah, tidak paman. Aku tidak cemburu padanya." jawab Sakura yang baru mengerti.

"Ah, kalau begitu berarti Sakura _-san_ memang sedang bertengkar ya sama Hinata _-san_ ?"

"Kenapa paman berbicara seperti itu ?!"

"Bisa dibilang kau kan teman seangkatan Hinata _-san_ , kan aneh. Masa temannya sendiri sedang sakit, lalu kau tidak mau menjenguknya ?!"

'Benar juga yang dikatakan paman Teuchi, bisa-bisa Sasuke _-kun_ nanti jadi curiga padaku.' pikir Sakura.

"Ah, paman ini bagaimana sih. Aku akan menjenguk Hinata _-chan_ , tapi setelah aku selesai menghabiskan ramen terenak ini." elak Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat habiskan ramennya Sakura _-san_." ujar paman Teuchi.

"Ha'i."

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

TOK TOK  
" _Ohayou_." kata Sakura pelan.

"Eh Sakura _-chan_ ?! Kau datang ?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sakura dibalik pintu.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata _-chan_ sekarang ?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menatap tajam Hinata.

"Masih belum sadar, Sakura _-chan_. Hinata _-chan_ masih dalam masa kritis." jawab Naruto.

"Apa begitu ? Sasuke _-kun_ aku boleh memeriksa keadaan Hinata _-chan_ ?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Hn. Cek saja, tidak perlu diobati, Hinata hanya boleh diobati Tsunade." jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

'Huh, aku masih saja diabaikan.' pikir Sakura kesal.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke _-kun_." kata Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, dan dengan segera mengeluarkan _chakra_ berwarna hijau dari tangannya.

'Eh ?! Kenapa racunnya belum menyebar ? Harusnya Hinata itu sudah mati daritadi. Apa dosis yang kuberikan itu kurang ?' pikir Sakura bingung.

"Bagaimana Sakura _-chan_ , apa kau tahu racun apa itu ?" tanya Naruto ketika mendapati ekspresi bingung dari Sakura.

"A-aku tidak tahu Naruto, sepertinya ini jenis racun baru." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hah, _baa-chan_ juga tadi bilang begitu." kata Naruto pelan.

"Eh ?! Tsunade _-sama_ juga tidak tahu ?" gumam Sakura yang pura-pura kaget.

"Ya, tadi kata _baa-chan_ dia belum tahu jenis racun seperti ini, jadi _baa-chan_ belum bisa membuat penawarnya." jelas Naruto.

'Tentu saja Tsunade _-sama_ tidak tahu, kan aku yang membuat jenis racun seperti itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat penawarnya selain aku.' inner Sakura senang.

"Sakura _-chan_ , kau kan ninja medis. Keahlianmu juga hampir setara dengan _baa-chan_ , jadi kau bisa membantu mencari tahu jenis racun apa ini." kata Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan membantu." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu.

'Aku akan membantu Hinata agar cepat mati.' tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Sasuke _-kun_ , Naruto aku mau keruanganku dulu." kata Sakura sambil melenggang pergi.

"Hn."

" _Jaa_ Sakura _-chan_."

.

.

Di ruangan khusus milik Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu...

"Sai, apa kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sai.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum menemukan apapun Shikamaru _-kun_." jawab Sai sambil memperhatikan tempat-tempat yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

"Ck, _mendokusai_. Kalau saja Sasuke bukan sahabatku, aku tidak mau melakukan ini." kata Shikamaru malas.

"Eh ? Apa ini ?" kata Shikamaru lagi sambil memperhatikan sebuah botol kecil yang berbeda bentuknya dari botol-botol yang lain.

"Ada yang kau temukan Shikamaru _-kun_ ?" tanya Sai sambil menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Hn, ini." jawab Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan botol yang menurutnya aneh itu pada Sai.

"Apa yang aneh ?" tanya Sai.

"Dari semua kumpulan botol-botol yang ada di meja ini, kurasa botol inilah yang paling aneh."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu ?"

"Bentuk botol ini beda sendiri."

"Iya juga, tapi bisa saja ka-.."

"Aku merasakan _chakra_ Sakura, kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini." kata Shikamaru memotong perkataan Sai.

"Yah, kau benar. Ayo pergi sekarang." sahut Sai cepat.

.

.

KREKK

'Aku harus menambah dosis racun itu pada Hinata.' pikir Sakura lalu segera menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Mana botol itu ? Seingatku aku menaruhnya disini ?" gumam Sakura pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, mungkin botol itu jatuh waktu aku menuangkannya di bento Hinata."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya lagi. Bersiaplah **Hinata** _ **-chan**_ **.** Khekhekhe..." kata Sakura licik.

.

.

"Sai, dimana botol itu ?" tanya Shikamaru setelah menjauhi tempat Sakura.

"Ini." kata Sai sambil memberikan botol itu pada Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita bawa ini ke Sasuke."

"Hm."

.

"Sasuke, kami datang." kata Shikamaru sambil memasuki ruang 1207.

"Hei Shikamaru, Sai." sapa Naruto riang.

"Hai Naruto." sapa Shikamaru dan Sai lagi.

"Sudah menemukan sesuatu ?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Hah, apa harus kuberitahu sekarang ?" tanya Shikamaru juga sambil melirik Naruto.

"Tidak, nanti saja." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ada apa Sasuke, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu ?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai bergantian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto, kau tidak perlu tahu." jawab Shikamaru santai, dan Shikamaru pun segera duduk di sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjang Hinata.

"Eh ?! Kenapa aku tidak perlu tahu ?" tanya Naruto tidak terima.

"Kalau mau tanya saja Sasuke." kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Teme-..."

"Akan kuberitahu nanti, tidak sekarang." potong Sasuke cepat.

"Ah, baiklah." kata Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan sadar ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari Sasuke.

"Hah, aku tidak habis pikir, padahal setahuku Hinata _-san_ itu orang yang baik." kata Sai tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kasian sekali kau Hinata." sahut Shikamaru kemudian.

CLINGG

"He ?! Apa yang ada di leher Hinata _-chan_ , Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto ketika tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di leher Hinata.

"Kalung, kuberi _chakra_ di talinya." kata Sasuke sambil melihat kalung yang terpasang di leher Hinata.

"Kenapa diberi _chakra_ Sasuke _-kun_ ?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Untuk menjaganya." jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Apa _chakra_ itu akan bereaksi ketika Hinata sedang dalam bahaya ?"

"Hn, kalau sampai Hinata sedang dalam keadaan merenggang nyawa, maka chakra itu akan melindunginya agar dia tidak meninggal." jelas Sasuke.

"Ah, begitu. Berarti saat ini Hinata _-san_ sedang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati ?" tanya Sai sambil memperhatikan kalung Hinata.

"Hn, kuberikan _chakra_ ku saat ini pada Hinata lewat kalung ini."

"Kalau cara kerjanya begitu, pasti ini bukan tali biasa kan ?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu ini tali apa Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto juga.

"Ini tali yang pernah kutemukan dikuil sewaktu masih menjadi _nuke-nin_. Kata penjaga kuil di sana, tali ini memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa." terang Sasuke.

"A-apa ?" kata Naruto kaget.

"Hn."

"Kau sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Hinata ya, Sasuke ?! Sampai-sampai kau berbuat sejauh ini." gumam Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku sudah mencintainya dari dulu."

"Eh ?! Dari dulu ?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Hn, tapi dia malah mencintaimu _Dobe_." ujar Sasuke sambil mendeathglare Naruto.

"A-aku kan tidak bermaksud begitu Sasuke, kan bukan aku yang mau." kata Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hah, sudahlah Sasuke, yang penting kan sekarang Hinata sudah mencintaimu." sahut Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu benar. Sudah jangan permasalahkan masalah waktu itu lagi hehehe."

"Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke sudah sore, aku mau pulang dulu ya. _Jaa_ Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai."

"Hn." gumam Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai bersamaan.

"Ck, dasar kalian ini ya." kata Naruto sebal.

.

"Bagaimana ? Apa yang kalian temukan ?" tanya Sasuke setelah memastikan Naruto telah pergi.

"Kami menemukan botol ini di ruangannya." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan botol itu pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang aneh ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bentuk botol ini aneh sendiri, jadi aku mencurigainya." jelas Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Aku dan Shikamaru akan menyelidiki isi botol itu. Kalau sudah keluar hasilnya, akan langsung kami bawa padamu." sahut Sai juga.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke sambil menyerahkan botol itu pada Sai.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Sasuke." ujar Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Kalau Hinata sudah sadar kabari kami berdua."

"Iya."

" _Jaa_ Sasuke."

BLAMM  
.

.

"Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, dan Shino aku akan memberi misi rank A pada kalian." ujar Tsunade kepada kelima orang itu.

"Misi apa Tsunade _-sama_ ?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, baa _-chan_ misi apa ?" tanya Naruto juga.

"Kalian harus ke Sunagakure malam ini, kalian harus membantu _Kazekage-sama_ untuk memberantas ninja-ninja pemberontak di sana. Dan misi ini akan diketuai oleh Shino." jelas Tsunade.

" _Baa-chan_ , kenapa bukan aku ketuanya ?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes Naruto." jawab Tsunade sebal.

"Semuanya mengerti ?" tanya Tsunade pada yang lainnya.

" _Ha'i_ Hokage-sama." sahut semuanya.

"Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah." kata Tsunade kemudian.

"Kami permisi Hokage _-sama_." pamit Shino dan yang lainnya.

"Hn."

"Tsunade _-sama_ , apa anda sudah mengetahui jenis racun itu ?" tanya Shizune setelah semuanya keluar.

"Belum, ini sangat rumit. Aku heran ada orang yang bisa membuat racun seperti itu." kata Tsunade frustasi.

"Apa Hinata _-san_ bisa selamat ?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, kalau keadaan Hinata masih seperti ini, kemungkinan dia hidup tinggal 7 atau 8 hari lagi." kata Tsunade sembari memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Apalagi sampai saat ini aku belum mendapat penawarnya." tambah Tsunade lagi.

.

.

Esok harinya...

"Apa sudah ada perkembangan ?" tanya Sasuke pada Tsunade setelah melihat Tsunade selesai memeriksa Hinata.

"Belum, bersyukurlah pada kalung chakra yang kau berikan pada Hinata, Sasuke. Berkat kalung itu, Hinata masih bisa hidup sampai dua minggu kedepan." jawab Tsunade pelan sambil mengelus kepala Hinata lembut.

"D-dua minggu ?" kata Hanabi tidak percaya.

"Iya, kalau keadaan Hinata masih sama seperti sekarang, aku bisa memprediksikan kalau Hinata hanya akan hidup dua minggu lagi."

"Apa jenis racun itu sudah diketahui ?" tanya Hiashi juga.

"Untuk saat ini masih belum, racun ini sangat rumit dan aku masih belum bisa menemukan keseluruhan komposisi racun ini."

"Aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru dan Sai untuk menyelidiki racun itu, jadi jangan beri mereka misi dulu." sahut Sasuke datar.

"Memang apa yang mereka temukan ?" tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Mereka menemukan botol yang aneh, mereka curiga isi botol itu adalah racun yang diberikan pada Hinata."

"Dimana mereka menemukan botol itu ?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum mau memberitahu tempat mereka menemukan botol itu. Aku tidak mau menuduh sebelum ada bukti."

"Katakan saja dulu."

"Tidak, aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya apa yang akan kuucapkan." kata Sasuke pada Tsunade.

"Huh, kalau sudah ada bukti, langsung beritahu aku." ujar Tsunade tegas.

" _Ha'i_."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu." ujar Tsunade pamit.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau masih disini ? Pulanglah dulu." sahut Hiashi pelan namun tegas.

"Tidak, aku mau menjaga Hinata di sini." kata Sasuke tegas.

"Jangan keras kepala Sasuke !" ujar Hiashi lantang.

"Sasuke _-nii_ , sebaiknya pulanglah dulu. Biar Hinata _-nee_ aku yang jaga dulu." sahut Hanabi.

"Aku mau menjaga Hinata." kata Sasuke lagi sambil menggenggam Hinata.

"Kau belum makan Sasuke _-nii_."

"Aku tidak lapar."  
"Hinata tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini, Sasuke." ujar Hiashi sambil menatap sendu ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tetap di sini Hiashi _-sama_." ujar Sasuke keras kepala.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli makanan untuk Sasuke _-nii_. Bagaimana, Sasuke _-nii_ mau kan ?" tawar Hanabi.

"Arigatou Hanabi." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hanabi lembut.

"Hm, aku keluar dulu _Tou-sama_ , Sasuke _-nii_."

"..."

"Kenapa kau menjaga Hinata sampai seperti ini ?!" tanya Hiashi yang sedang duduk di samping kiri ranjang Hinata.

"Aku mencintainya Hiashi _-sama_." kata Sasuke mantap sambil menatap Hiashi tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Hinata itu mencintai bocah rubah itu ?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Sekarang Hinata mencintaiku." jawab Sasuke.

"Dari kapan kau menyukai anakku ?"

"Sebelum masuk akademi aku sudah mencintainya."

"..."

"Hidup Hinata, hidupku juga. Kalau dia sampai meninggal, aku pun begitu." gumam Sasuke.

"..."

"Hinata adalah hidupku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

"..."  
"Ketika Hinata sadar dan sepenuhnya sembuh total aku akan melamarnya, karena dialah masa depanku." kata Sasuke lagi sambil menatap lembut Hinata.

"Kau belum meminta izinku anak muda."

"Apapun jawaban anda, aku akan tetap menikahinya." kata Sasuke tegas.

"Hinata masih muda."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku tidak setuju kalau kau mau menikahi Hinata."

"Umurku 25 tahun dan umur Hinata juga sudah hampir 25 tahun, umur kami sudah cukup Hiashi _-sama_."

"Hinata itu lemah, tidak pantas jika bersamamu."

"Aku akan melatih Hinata agar menjadi kuat." kata Sasuke mantap.

"..."

"Saya tahu anda tidak mau menjadikan Hinata sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga, Hiashi _-sama_."

"..."

"Saya juga tahu anda mau menjadikan Hanabi sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga."

"..."

"Tapi dengan adanya Hinata sebagai anak sulung anda, Hinata menghalangi kemauan anda untuk menjadikan Hanabi sebagai ketua klan."

"..."

"Maka dari itu sedikitnya saya telah membantu anda untuk memudahkan keinginan anda ini. Caranya dengan menjadikan Hinata sebagai Uchiha."

"..."

"Semua yang kukatakan benar kan, Hiashi _-sama_ ?" tanya Sasuke setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

"Hn, semua yang kau katakan benar." kata Hiashi sambil menutup matanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hiashi _-sama_ ? Aku ingin melamar Hinata agar dia menjadi bagian dari Uchiha."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke akhirnya Hiashi pun memutuskan..

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi kalau Hinata menolak aku juga akan menolak. Ini demi kebahagiaan Hinata, Sasuke." ujar Hiashi sambil menatap Hinata lembut.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Hinata, Hiashi _-sama_." kata Sasuke mantap.

"Hn."

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke _-nii_ , ini makanannya, makanlah." kata Hanabi sambil menyerahkan makanan yang baru dibelinya tadi.

" _Arigatou_ Hanabi."

"Hm."

"Baiklah Sasuke, kami pulang dulu." kata Hiashi.

"Sasuke _-nii_ , Hinata _-nee_ , aku dan _tou-sama_ pulang dulu. Besok aku akan kesini lagi." ujar Hanabi pamit.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian di ruang 1207..

"Keadaannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya." ujar Tsunade frustasi.

"Sasuke hari ini kau semakin pucat. Aku rasa kau seharusnya berhenti memberikan Hinata _chakra_ , _chakra_ mu sudah sampai batasnya." ujar Tsunade sambil melihat kondisi Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tetap akan memberi _chakra_ ku pada Hinata."

"Tapi kondisimu-..."

"Aku tidak peduli, kalau aku berhenti Hinata bisa-.."

"Tidak Sasuke, aku akan menyuruh ninja medis lain untuk memberi chakranya pada Hinata."

"..."

"Aku akan menyuruh Sakura ketika dia pulang dari misi yang kuberikan." kata Tsunade lagi.

"Sakura ?!" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Iya, aku akan menyuruh Sakura untuk memberikan chakranya pada Hinata." terang Tsunade.

"Jangan dia."

"Maksudmu ? Sakura adalah ninja medis terbaik setelahku saat ini, aku yakin dia pasti mau."

"Kau ingat perkataanku seminggu yang lalu ?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Hm ? Aku... tidak ingat, yang mana ?" tanya Tsunade dengan tampang polos.

"Tentang botol yang ditemukan Shikamaru dan Sai." ujar Sasuke kesal karena Tsunade melupakan kejadian itu.

"Oh, yang itu. Aku ingat, memangnya ada apa ? Aku masih belum mengerti."

"Botol itu mereka temukan di ruangan Sakura."

"APA ?!" kata Tsunade yang kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya."

"Eh ? T-tapi bagaimana bisa, Sakura tidak mungkin-.."

"Kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Aku tidak percaya. Sakura muridku yang baik, tidak mungkin dia seperti itu." ujar Tsunade tegas.

"Sudah kubilang anda tidak akan percaya."  
"Aku perlu bukti." kata Tsunade lagi.

"Hn, Shikamaru dan Sai masih menyelidiki isi botol itu."

"Dengan siapa lagi mereka menyelidiki isi botol itu ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mereka berdua."  
"Panggil mereka kesini, aku ingin mencocokan isi botol itu dengan racun yang ada di tubuh Hinata."

"Aku tidak mau kemana-mana, aku mau disini."

"Huh, tapi boleh kan aku ingin ikut menyelidiki isi botol itu ?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah akan kusuruh Shizune memanggil mereka. Sasuke sebaiknya kau berhenti memberikan _chakra_ mu."

"Tidak."

"Keras kepala."

"Biarkan saja."

"Hinata tidak akan meninggal, tenang saja."

".."

"Walaupun kau tidak memberi _chakra_ mu pada Hinata, dia tidak akan langsung meninggal. Jadi berhentilah dulu dan istirahatlah sebentar."

"A-aku-..."

"Sasuke ! Dasar, dia terlalu memaksakan diri." kata Tsunade sambil menatap sendu pada Sasuke yang kini pingsan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tsunade _-sama_ , maaf aku terlambat datang."

"Hn, Shizune kebetulan kau datang, tolong panggilkan Shikamaru dan Sai kesini sekarang."

"Eh ? Tsunade _-sama_ , Sasuke _-san_ kenapa ?"

"Dia pingsan, dia terlalu memaksakan diri dengan memberi chakra yang terlalu banyak pada Hinata."

" _Sou ka_."

"Shizune, panggil Shikamaru dan Sai kesini sekarang."

" _Ha'i_ Tsunade _-sama_."

BLAM

"Hah, aku masih tidak percaya kalau Sakura melakukan ini. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri." gumam Tsunade pelan.

"Tsunade _-sama_ , anda memanggil kami ?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Heh ?! Cepat sekali."

"Kami kebetulan mau kesini, Tsunade _-sama_. Ada yang mau kai sampaikan pada Sasuke _-kun_." kata Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Kalian sedang menyelidiki botol yang kalian temukan di ruangan Sakura bukan ?" kata Tsunade _to the point_.

DEG

"Darimana anda tahu ?!" tanya Shikamaru dan Sai dengan segera langsung menutup pintu dan melihat keadaan sekitar.  
"Sasuke sudah bilang padaku."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sekarang ?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Dia pingsan kehabisan _chakra_. Sekarang dimana botol itu ?"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Ck, aku juga akan menyelidiki isi botol itu, aku yakin kalian masih belum menemukan isi dari botol itu bukan ?"

"Isi botol ini sama dengan racun yang ada di tubuh Hinata. Itu yang mau kulaporkan pada Sasuke tadi." kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan botol yang ditemukannya tempo hari.

"Apa ?! Kalian tidak bercanda kan ?" tanya Tsunade kaget.

"Tentu kami serius Tsunade _-sama_. Isi botol ini racun." jawab Sai dengan muka serius.

"Lalu apa kau sudah tahu komposisi dari racun itu ?" tanya Tsunade lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Kalau begitu kalian ikut denganku, kita akan mencari tahu komposisi racun ini, setelah kita tahu komposisi racun itu baru aku akan segera langsung membuat penawarnya."

" _Ha'i_ Tsunade _-sama_."

 **TBC**

 **(^.^)v Mind to RnR ? (^.^)v**

 **n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaulah Masa Depanku**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

 **Warning :** **TYPO, EYD,** **OO** **C** **, Canon (or Semi-Canon ?)**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

.

 _ **Special : Chapter ini spesial untuk Hika-chan yang sudah mendukungku dan untuk Desty-chan yang sudah memaksaku buat lanjutin fict ini secepatnya (^.^)v**_

.

.

 **Previous Chapter :**

' _Eh ?! Kenapa racunnya belum menyebar ? Harusnya Hinata itu sudah mati daritadi. Apa dosis yang kuberikan itu kurang ?'_

 _._

" _Eh ? Apa ini ?"_

 _._

" _He ?! Apa yang ada di leher Hinata-chan, Sasuke ?"_

" _Kalung, kuberi chakra di talinya."_

 _._

" _Kami menemukan botol ini di ruangannya."_

 _._

" _..., bersyukurlah pada kalung chakra yang kau berikan pada Hinata, Sasuke. Berkat kalung itu, Hinata masih bisa hidup sampai dua minggu kedepan."_

 _._

" _Ketika Hinata sadar dan sepenuhnya sembuh total aku akan melamarnya, karena dialah masa depanku."_

 _._

" _Hinata itu lemah, tidak pantas jika bersamamu."_

" _Aku akan melatih Hinata agar menjadi kuat."_

 _._

" _Isi botol ini sama dengan racun yang ada di tubuh Hinata. Itu yang mau kulaporkan pada Sasuke tadi."_

" _Kalau begitu kalian ikut denganku, kita akan mencari tahu komposisi racun ini, setelah kita tahu komposisi racun itu baru aku akan segera langsung membuat penawarnya."_

 _._

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read (^_^)a**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading (n.n)b**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 9~**

 **.**

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita ichiraku."

"Ah, tidak bisa Naruto. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." tolak Sakura halus.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan ?! Kita kan baru saja menyelesaikan misi ke Suna, tidak mau istirahat lebih dulu ?" tanya Naruto sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu Naruto. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan ke Ichiraku."

"Janji Sakura-chan ?!"

"Hm. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Iya, kutunggu Sakura-chan." kata Naruto yang langsung melompati atap-atap penduduk dengan cepat.

'Hinata-chan, bersiaplah.'

.

.

 **Mimpi Sasuke**

"Sasuke-kun." terdengar suara lembut milik seseorang yang rasanya Sasuke kenal.

"Okaa-san ?" kata Sasuke kaget melihat kaa-sannya sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hoi, baka-otouto."

"Itachi-nii ?!" segera saja Sasuke berlari ke arah kedua orang itu.

BRUKKK

"Kami rindu Sasuke-kun." kata Mikoto sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku juga rindu kalian berdua."

"Ehem.."

"O-otou-san ?"

"Sasuke, kemarilah." ujar Fugaku sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke.

"Tou-san."

"Kau sudah besar, Sasuke." kata Fugaku sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini ? Ini ada dimana ?" tanya Sasuke pelan yang tentunya didengar ketiganya.

"Sekarang kau ada di dalam mimpimu sendiri, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa ?! Bagaimana-..."

"Lihat ke sebelah sana Sasuke, ada yang sedang menunggumu." kata Itachi sambil menyentil dahi sang adik.

"Kau sekarang sudah dewasa Sasuke-kun. Berbaliklah dan lihat siapa yang ada disana." kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk arah belakang.

"Hinata ?" gumam Sasuke kaget melihat Hinata yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

GREEPP

"Hinata, aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sa-sasuke-kun. Tapi kurasa kita sudah ti-tidak bisa bersama lagi." kata Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke kaget dengan perkataan Hinata tadi. Sungguh Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata pergi darinya.

"A-aku harus pergi Sasuke-kun, a-aku akan ikut bersama mereka." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah keluarga Sasuke. Kini ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Hinata.

"Tidak ! Hinata, jangan tinggalkan aku." kata Sasuke sambil menahan Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bisa Sasuke-kun, aku harus pergi. Sayonara, Sasuke-kun."

"HINATA !"

"Hah.. hah... Mimpi itu lagi, Hinata cepatlah sadar, jangan tinggalkan aku." ujar Sasuke lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, yang tanpa Sasuke sadari ada seseorang yang sedang menatap mereka penuh dendam.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama, apa anda sudah menemukan komposisi terakhir dari racun ini ?" tanya Sai sembari memperhatikan Tsunade yang tengah berpikir keras untuk menemukan bahan terakhir.

"Belum, aku butuh sake sekarang. Shizune, bawakan aku sa-..."

"Kondisi Hinata sudah begini dan anda bisa-bisanya untuk meminum sake ? Aku yakin Sasuke akan menghancurkan Konoha kalau sampai dia tahu." kata Shikamaru sambil membayangkan kalau hal yang dikatakannya tadi benar-benar terjadi.

"Benar juga, aku tidak bisa minum sake sekarang." ujar Tsunade sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa yang bisa aku dan Shikamaru-kun lakukan ? Kami dari tadi hanya diam saja."

"Jujur bau di racun ini terasa tidak asing, apa kalian tahu bau apa ini ?" tanya Tsunade sembari memberikan botol racun itu pada Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Hmm, rasanya seperti wangi bunga." gumam Shikamaru.

"Ya, ini wangi bunga." sahut Sai.

"Bunga ya ? Aku kurang tahu soal bunga. Sai, panggil Ino sekarang kesini."

BLUSH

"Sai cepatlah. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu sekarang." kata Tsunade kesal melihat Sai yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama."

.

"Permisi Tsunade-sama, ada apa memanggilku ?"

"Aku ingin tahu wangi bunga apa ini ?"

"Em, ini botol apa Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk botol yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Itu tidak penting, cepat cium dan beritahu wangi bunga apa itu. Kita sudah kehabisan waktu sekarang."

"Baiklah."

"Hm, ini wangi bunga calla lily" kata Ino sambil menyerahkan botol itu pada Tsunade.

"Kau yakin ?"

"Sangat yakin, aku menjualnya."

"Shikamaru, Sai cari informasi seputar bunga ini. Aku beri waktu kalian satu jam."

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama, kami permisi dulu."

"Hmm, Ino. Aku ingin tahu siapa saja yang telah membeli bunga ini."

"N-nani ? Aku tidak ingat semua Tsunade-sama."

"Ya sudah, dari satu bulan yang lalu sampai sekarang siapa saja yang membeli bunga itu ?"

"Em, seingatku ya. Kalau tidak salah bunke Hyuuga, seorang anak kecil, dan bibi penjual dango. Ah, Sakura-chan juga beli bunga itu."

"Sakura ?"

"Iya, memang ada apa Tsunade-sama ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ino, terima kasih sudah membantuku. Sekarang kau boleh keluar dari ruanganku."

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama, aku permisi."

BLAMM

"Tsunade-sama ?"

"Setelah tahu informasi dari bunga itu, pasti akan mudah membuat penawarnya."

"Tapi anda yakin kalau Sakura-san yang membuat racun itu ?"

"Ya, percaya atau tidak ini kenyataannya dan ini sudah ada buktinya."

"Jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang ?"

"Aku akan membuat penawarnya dan setelah memastikan Hinata sadar aku akan segera mengurus Sakura. Sakura, aku sangat kecewa padamu." ujar Tsunade sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Tsunade-sama-.."

"Shizune, kau juga ikut cari informasi tentang bunga itu."

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama."

.

.

Satu jam kemudian,

"Ini hasilnya Tsunade-sama, informasi mengatakan bunga ini sebenarnya aman dan tidak berbahaya, namun kalau bunga ini dimakan secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja bisa menyebabkan kematian." jelas Shizune pada Tsunade.

"Memangnya apa yang terkandung pada bunga itu ?"

"Berdasarkan info yang kami dapat bunga ini mengandung semacam asam yang tinggi."

"Nani ?! Apa tidak salah ?!"

"Tidak Tsunade-sama, aku jamin informasi ini seratus persen akurat."

"Apa sekarang Tsunade-sama bisa membuat penawarnya ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Tsunade.

"Tentu saja." ujar Tsunade percaya diri.

"Sebaiknya anda cepat, karena kudengar Sakura membeli bunga itu lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi." sahut Shikamaru sambil memasang muka seserius mungkin.

"Kudengar juga kondisi Sasuke-kun sekarang semakin lemah, chakranya tersedot terus yang artinya kondisi Hinata-san semakin melemah juga." sahut Sai juga.

"Aku harus cepat. Shikamaru, Sai kalian awasi gerak-gerik Sakura, jangan sampai dia mendekati kamar Hinata."

"Ha'i."

.

.

Dua jam kemudian,

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa ?"

"Aku, Ino."

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar."

"Sakura-chan, ada apa ? Tidak biasanya kau mengunci ruanganmu seperti tadi." tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang menyiapkan penawar untuk Hinata-chan." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ah, apa sudah jadi ? Sebaiknya kita cepat, keadaan Hinata-chan semakin melemah." ujar Ino membuat Sakura sedikit terperangah.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat, Ino-pig." ajak Sakura.

"Hm, ayo forehead."

"Ah, Sakura-chan apa kau tahu ? Keadaan Sasuke juga semakin melemah." kata Ino sambil berjalan pelan di samping Sakura.

"He ? Kenapa bisa ?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu ya ? Sasuke-kun memberikan chakranya untuk Hinata-chan."

"Kenapa ?"

"Sasuke-kun memberikannya agar Hinata-chan tetap hidup. Jadi resikonya, Sasuke-kun akan kehilangan chakra yang sangat banyak."

"Oh.."

'Jadi begitu ya, pantas saja Hinata-chan masih hidup sampai sekarang.' Inner Sakura tenang.

"Ino-chan."

"Nani ?"

"Kau saja yang nanti menyuntikkan ini pada Hinata-chan."

"Kenapa ?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Karena, tanganku belum dicuci bersih tadi. Aku takut saat menyuntikkannya nanti kuman di tanganku juga ikut masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata-chan, jadi kau saja ya ?!" jawab Sakura tenang.

"Hm, baiklah."

"Dan, satu lagi Ino-chan."

"Apa lagi ?"

"Nanti kalau ada yang tanya ini apa, bilang saja ini penawar racun yang diberikan Tsunade-sama."

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sakura-chan sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Ayo." kata Sakura bersemangat tidak lupa dengan seringai tipis yang ada di wajah cantiknya.

"Konnichiwa Sai-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun." sapa Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Konnichiwa Ino, Sakura-san." sapa Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa ?" tanya Sakura pada Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Dia pingsan lagi, kehabisan chakra." jawab Shikamaru ketus.

"Aaaa..."

"Ino, apa yang kau bawa ?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk tangan Ino.

"Oh, ini. Ini penawar untuk Hinata-chan." kata Ino sambil menunjuk suntikkan yang dibawanya.

"Kau dapat itu darimana ?" tanya Shikamaru lagi sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Dari-.."

"Dari Tsunade-sama." sambar Sakura cepat.

"?"

"Hah, kau ini kenapa sih Shikamaru ? Kau sangat aneh." tanya Ino sambil menatap Shikamaru lama.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Shikamaru asal.

"Huh, ya sudah." kata Ino sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata berbaring.

'Hinata-chan bersiaplah.' pikir Sakura sambil menyeringai tipis.

"INO, BERHENTI !" Teriak Tsunade keras yang membuat semuanya lantas menatap Tsunade penuh tanya, dan juga Sasuke yang tadi tengah pingsan langsung terlonjak mendengar suara Tsunade.

"A-ada apa Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Ino kaget sambil menjauhan jarum suntik yang hampir menyentuh permukaan kulit Hinata.

"Apa yang mau kau suntikkan itu ?!" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap tajam Ino, dan mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade tadi sukses membuat Sakura sedikit keringat dingin.

"Ini obat penawar untuk Hinata-chan, Tsunade-sama." jawab Ino lancar.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya ?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Dari Sakura-chan." cicit Ino sedikit takut karena Tsunade menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Sakura ? Sakura, apa yang mau kau suntikkan pada Hinata ?" tanya Tsunade yang kini tengah menatap tajam Sakura.

"Itu, penawar, ya penawar." gumam Sakura sambil menunduk sedikit.

"Sai, Shikamaru ! Aku sudah menyuruh kalian mengawasi Sakura, kenapa kalian bisa seceroboh ini ?" teriak Tsunade murka membuat nyali Sakura menciut.

"Gomen, tadi Ino bilang 'penawar' ini dari Tsunade-sama." kata Shikamaru pelan.

"Ino." geram Tsunade.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama, aku kira memang Tsunade-sama yang memberikan obat ini. Tadi Sakura-chan bilang obat ini dari Tsunade-sama."

"SAKURA !" teriak Tsunade sangat keras, membuat si pemilik nama sedikit tersentak dan semakin ketakutan.

"Sai, Shikamaru cepat kalian tangkap Sakura dan bawa dia keruanganku, dia harus bertemu seseorang !" ujar Tsunade tegas dan dingin.

"Eh ? Sakura-chan ? Ada apa sebenarnya ?" tanya Ino bingung melihat sahabat pinknya itu sedang menunduk ketakutan.

"Shizune, jelaskan !" ujar Tsunade sambil membuang nafas dengan kasar.

"Sakura-san yang telah meracuni Hinata-san, dan tadi Ino-san hampir saja akan menyuntikkan racun yang dibuat Sakura-san pada Hinata-san." jelas Shizune singkat.

"A-apa ?! Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa, aku... aku hampir membunuh Hinata-chan. T-tidak mungkin Sakura-chan tega melakukan itu, hiks..." ujar Ino shock.

"Shikamaru, Sai cepat bawa Sakura keruanganku." ujar Tsunade dingin.

"Ha'i."

"Shizune, panggil Hiashi ke ruanganku sekarang." perintah Tsunade pada Shizune.

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama."

"Hei, kenapa kalian menangkapku ? Aku tidak bersalah." elak Sakura membela diri.

"Konnichiwa minna, eh ? Sakura-chan ? Sai, Shikamaru kenapa kalian menangkap Sakura-chan seperti itu ?! Lalu, Ino ? Kenapa dia menangis ?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat kehebohan di kamar rawat Hinata.

"Naruto, tolong aku."

"Sakura-chan ? Hei, kenapa kalian menangkap Sakura-chan ? Dia salah a-.."

"Sakura meracuni Hinata, dan hampir menyuntikkan racun yang sama ke dalam tubuh Hinata melewati tangan Ino yang tidak tahu apa-apa." jelas Sasuke dingin.

"APA ?! Tidak mungkin-.."

"Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang ini beberapa hari yang lalu, Dobe. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan percaya." jelas Sasuke lagi sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arah Sakura.

"A-apa ?" ujar Naruto shock.

"Lepaskan aku." ronta Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama cepat berikan penawarnya pada Hinata." kata Sasuke tegas.

"Hm." gumam Tsunade sambil menyuntikkan penawar ke tubuh Hinata.

"TIDAK ! Jangan !" teriak Sakura kencang.

"Kau hampir membunuh calon pewaris klan Hyuuga kau tahu ? Kau pantas dibunuh Sakura." ujar Shikamaru dingin.

"Sakura-chan, kau tega sekali." kata Ino sambil memandang sendu ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli ! Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun !" teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

" **Aku. sangat. membencimu**." ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan dan juga Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun !"

"Sakura-chan ! Aku tidak percaya, kau.. kau sangat jahat, kau tega, aku mempercayaimu selama ini, tapi... tapi kau mengecewakanku, sungguh aku kecewa padamu." ujar Naruto sambil menatap nanar ke arah Sakura.

"Naruto, aku-.."

"Shikamaru, bawa Sakura-chan pergi dari sini. Aku.. aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi !" kata Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Sungguh, Naruto sangat sakit hati ketika mendengar Sakura sebenarnya masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto lebih sakit hati lagi ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa yang telah meracuni teman seangkatannya adalah Sakura- gadis yang sangat dicintainya sejak kecil. Dia, sangat amat kecewa pada Sakura yang telah nekat melakukan hal itu karena satu hal – cinta. Cinta, cinta bisa mengubah segalanya. Cinta itu buta, ya itu benar, cinta dapat membuat seseorang melakukan hal-hal yang sangat gila. Karena cinta, seseorang bisa menyakiti temannya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku ! Aku tidak bersal-..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika Shikamaru terpaksa memukul tengkuk Sakura sehingga ia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Terlihat semua nakama sedang menunggu Hinata untuk segera siuman. Semua berdoa pada Kami-sama agar Hinata bisa segera siuman dan bisa segera pulih. Ada juga yang sedang membicarakan nasib Haruno Sakura – murid kesayangan Tsunade sang Hokage yang telah meracuni calon pewaris Hyuuga ini. Kabar Sakura yang meracuni Hinata ini sudah menjadi bahan obrolan wajib untuk semua warga di Konoha. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang melontarkan kata-kata seperti _tidak tahu malu, brengsek, nekat, pantas dibunuh,_ dan masih banyak lagi. Terlihat juga Naruto – mantan kekasih Sakura sedang duduk termenung, shock dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Naruto sungguh tidak menyangka Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sangat tidak terpuji hanya karena cinta. Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang shock dengan kenyataan ini, Tsunade selaku gurunya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ino, sahabat Sakura, merasa kaget juga karena mengetahui kenyataan ini. Dan, yang paling shock adalah kedua orang tua Sakura. Mereka sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan ANBU-utusan Tsunade tadi. Mereka terus-menerus menyangkal kenyataan ini, namun apa daya semua sudah terjadi, bukti sudah ada di depan mata, dan lagi Sakura telah mengakui apa yang telah dilakukannya. Semua sudah jelas, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal ini lagi, hukuman Sakura pun sudah ditetapkan. Salah satunya adalah chakra Sakura akan terus disegel dan hukuman yang mengharuskan Sakura mendekam di dinginnya lantai penjara bawah tanah selama 10 tahun, dan setelah 10 tahun Sakura akan dihukum mati.

.

.

'Dimana ini ?' pikir Hinata bingung

"Hinata-chan !"

"Hinata-sama !"

"Hinata !" Mendengar tiga suara yang memanggilnya lantas Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Okaa-san ? N-neji-nii ? Hizashi-jii ?" ujar Hinata kaget dengan apa yang diihatnya.

"A-aku merindukan kalian semua." kata Hinata sambil memeluk ketiganya.

"Kami juga merindukan Hinata-chan." ujar Hikari sambil mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"A-aku ingin bersama kalian." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kami juga ingin bersama Hinata-chan, tapi tempat Hinata-chan bukan disini." kata Hikari sambil memandangi wajah Hinata lembut.

"K-kenapa ?"

"Hinata, kau tidak seharusnya ada disini, belum saatnya." ujar Hizashi yang membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

"L-lalu dimana seharusnya aku berada ?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap ketiganya.

"Hinata-sama disana, sudah ada yang menunggumu. Mereka menginginkanmu kembali." ujar Neji tenang sambil menunjuk ke arah barat.

"Eh ?" Disana, tempat Neji menunjuk tadi, terdapat tiga orang yang sedang menunggu kepulangan Hinata. Ya, Sasuke, Hanabi, dan Hiashi lah yang tengah menunggu Hinata untuk kembali.

"Tou-sama, Hanabi-chan, S-sasuke-kun ?" gumam Hinata lirih.

"Hinata, kembalilah pada kami." kata Hiashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata-nee ! Kami merindukanmu." ujar Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata, kami menunggumu pulang. Kembalilah, kami membutuhkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu Hinata." kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya tidak lupa tersenyum tipis pada Hinata.

"A-aku.." Bingung, inilah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Hinata sangat merindukan ibu, paman, juga Neji kakak sepupunya. Namun disatu sisi lagi, dia sangat amat merindukan ayahnya, adiknya, dan juga Sasuke-kekasihnya.

"Hinata-chan, kembalilah pada mereka, mereka lebih membutuhkanmu." ujar Hikari sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata.

"T-tapi kaa-san, aku-..."

"Belum saatnya anda disini, Hinata-sama."

"Kau masih diijinkan tinggal di bumi lagi Hinata, jadi kembalilah pada mereka." sambung Hizashi.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, kau beruntung memiliki laki-laki yang sangat mencintaimu, jangan sia-siakan dia, bahagialah bersamanya." ujar Hikari sambil menjauh dari Hinata.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin b-bersama kaa-san."

"Mereka disana lebih membutuhkan dan menginginkanmu Hinata, jangan sia-siakan mereka !" ujar Hizashi tegas.

"Sasuke ! Jaga Hinata-sama baik-baik." pesan Neji pada Sasuke.

"Pasti, akan kujaga Hinata walau nyawa taruhannya." ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Hinata, sekarang waktunya kau kesana. Waktu kami disini sudah hampir habis."

"Sayonara Hinata-chan." kata Hikari sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

.

.

Besoknya,

"Hinata, kami menunggumu. Cepatlah sadar." kata Sasuke lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

"Hinata, bangunlah nak." ujar Hiashi pelan sambi mengelus kepala Hinata lembut.

"Sasuke, Hiashi-sama aku.. aku mewakili Sakura untuk meminta maaf karena telah membuat Hinata-chan jadi begini." ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, Dobe." kata Sasuke tenang.

"Hn, ini bukan salahmu Naruto." sahut Hiashi menimpali.

"Ah, baiklah." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata-nee kenapa belum bangun Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Hanabi pada Tsunade.

"Seharusnya Hinata sudah sadar, aku sudah memperhitungkannya."

"Hinata-chan.. pasti sadar kan ?!" tanya Naruto yang membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Itu sudah pasti Naruto !" teriak Kiba kesal.

"Ehehehe, aku tahu." ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nghh.." Terdengar gumaman kecil yang membuat semuanya segera menatap ke arah suara itu.

"Hinata ?!"

"A-aku, ini ada dimana ?" tanya Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Hinata, akhirnya kau sadar." ujar Sasuke senang yang tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Hinata erat.

"E-eh ? S-sasuke-kun lepas, aku malu." kata Hinata pelan namun dapet didengar oleh semua yang ada di ruangan itu, hingga pada akhirnya semua tertawa bersama.

.

.

"E-eh ? S-sakura-san yang melakukannya ?!" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke ketika mereka tiba di taman Konoha.

"Hn."

"K-kenapa bisa ?"

"Sudahlah, itu sudah terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu." kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"A-apa itu ?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

'Sasuke, kau hanya tinggal bilang _Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari Uchiha ? Ayo kita menikah dan setelah itu kita akan membuat keluarga yang harmonis._ Ayo Sasuke kau pasti bisa ! Ganbatte Sasuke !' pikir Sasuke menyemangati. Namun yang diucapkannya sangat jauh dari kata-kata yang sudah dirangkainya dari 2 hari yang lalu.

"H-hinata, emm.. kau harus menikah denganku." ujar Sasuke salah tingkah.

"S-sasuke-kun ?" gumam Hinata yang kini ikut-ikutan salah tingkah plus rona merah yang sangat hebat.

"Hinata, maukah ?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah merona tipis, sangat tipis.

"A-aku-..."

"Bwahahahaha..." Terdengar suara tawa banyak orang dari beberapa penjuru.

"Eh ?!" gumam Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Sasuke, hahaha... Bukan begitu cara melamar seseorang." teriak Kiba kencang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sangat tidak romantis." sahut Ino menimpali.

"Sasuke-kun, seharusnya kau membaca buku ini dulu." ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan buku yang dia maksud.

"Hoamm, mendokusai. Sasuke, kau.. aneh." kata Shikamaru tenang dan sukses membuat semuanya tertawa kembali.

"Kau sangat kaku Sasuke." ujar Tsunade sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Kata-katanya sama seperti saat aku melamar Hikari dulu, hanya nama saja yang berbeda.' pikir Hiashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata-nee, ayo jawab !" sorak Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata penuh harap.

"A-aku mau." kata Hinata sambil merona hebat.

"Arigatou, Hinata.." ujar Sasuke sambil memegang dagu Hinata pelan. Perlahan namun pasti Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata sambil menutup kedua matanya. Sedikit lagi Sasuke akan mencium Hinata..

5 cm.

4 cm.

3 cm.

2 cm.

Dan...

BRUKKK

"Hinata !"

Semua teriak bersamaan saat Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya karena malu dan gugup hampir dicium Sasuke dihadapan semua teman, Hokage, juga ayah dan adiknya.

.

.

 **END (n.n)v**

.

Akhirnya selesai juga setelah lama terkena WB (-_-)"

Makasih ya udah mau baca dan review fict gaje punya author newbie ini (n.n)a

Maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan ga sesuai dengan keinginan para reader T-T

Aku sudah berusaha semampuku (._.)

Maaf juga kalau banyak typo bertebaran, jujur ini ngerjainnya ngebut lho~

Aku ngetik chap ini dalam waktu satu hari soalnya mood nulisku tiba-tiba muncul n.n

Kalau ga ditulis kebut kaya gini, takutnya besok mood nulisnya hilang ._.

.

.

Akhir kata,

Mind to RnR ? (^_^)b

.

Salam hangat,

Linevy Hime-chan a.k.a Line-chan :D


End file.
